Snow White, a Hobbit and the 13 Dwarves
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Lossëa has always wanted an adventure of her own and her chance comes when a curious band of Dwarfs travel through Rivendell with a burglar in tow.
1. It Began with a Hobbit

**Alright taking a break from my other stuff and working on this story since I recently watched the Hobbit movies again and love Martin Freeman.**

* * *

Name- Lossëa (Snow White)

Age- 145

Hair- Long straight pure white hair

Eyes- Powder Blue

Weapon- Duel Daggers

Brief Background- Lossëa is the niece of Lord Elrond, not by blood but when her parents were killed by orcs he took her in at a young age. She is stubborn but very kind wanting nothing more than to leave Rivendell and make a name for herself in the world.

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Began with a Hobbit**

"Eyes forward Los, keep your breathing under control and relax your muscles otherwise this will surely hurt." I said to myself softly feeling my whole body release its tension closing my eyes softly before tilting backward.

Falling a great distance I stayed limber until the cool water engulfed me feeling my body drift down until I used my arms to push me back up again. Once I breached the surface I let out a breath I had been holding feeling my hair flow out around me.

"My lady, what on earth are you doing?" I heard from the tree line above me seeing one of the female elves who watched over me when I left for the forest.

"Swimming of courses, it's a bit warm today." I said flipping onto my stomach as she easily got down to the bottom of the waterfall sighing defeated.

I tilted my head up hearing heavy footprints of horses seeing that she noticed it too swimming to the edge of the water pulling on my clothes.

"Orcs so close to our home… I wonder what has led them this way?" she said quietly while I smiled saying, "Let's find out."

I ran along the tree line hearing the horses of our people not far ahead of me coming back from killing the orcs no doubt. Once we reached the gates I stopped seeing the horse's circle something making me sneak around closer leaning on a pillar. I watched my uncle greet a tall human wearing Grey seeing dwarves surrounding him.

"Master Gandalf!" I said finally seeing the man's face ignoring my watcher seeing all the small faces turn towards me.

"Lossëa, last time I saw you, my dear, you were barely to my side." He said while I hugged him laughing lightly turning my attention to the dwarves.

"Lossëa this is Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain King of the Mountain." Elrond said making me bow politely saying, "It's an honor to meet you."

He nodded begrudgingly as Elrond said something in Elvish watching all the dwarves get angry making me giggle saying, "He's inviting you to dinner."

I watched the dwarves suddenly get excited as we all began heading off into the kingdom hearing them all slowly introduce themselves while we walked. Once we got to the long tables covered by the food sitting nearest to all the very unhappy dwarves. Gandalf was very well known to everyone in Rivendell, he had visited when my parents were still alive and even hunted orcs with them so he was always someone I admired. I turned trying not to laugh watching the dwarves stare at our food as if they'd never seen a salad before.

My eyes settled on an even tinier looking man with curly chestnut hair and not a single hair could be seen on his face which wasn't something a dwarf was ever without. I studied him curiously, perhaps he wasn't a dwarf but then what was he?

My thoughts were taken away watching Bofur hop onto the table and begin singing as the other dwarves joined in throwing food around. I watched all the over elves look repulsed seeing Elrond and Gandalf watch them curiously. It was decided that they would stay with us for as long as they needed knowing the council would want to know why a bunch of dwarves was passing by with orcs on their tails.

* * *

Watching during the chaos of the dwarves, the tiny man snuck out of the chaos easily going unseen by his dwarf friends making me avert my eyes watching my handmaiden too busy with the dwarves so I was able to drift off easily. He walked around the gardens where the fountain was marveling at all the sites while I approached him quietly.

"It's beautiful." I said seeing him jump at my voice turning quickly seeing his eyes widen for a moment looking down embarrassed, "I'm sorry for trespassing milady."

I laughed lightly saying, "It's not my garden and you're not a prisoner here."

He laughed nervously as I looked him overseeing he wore nice clothes especially for a traveler then down at his feet staring at them curiously saying, "You haven't got any shoes."

"Well yes Hobbits never wear shoes, we have very resilient feet." He said matter-of-factly while my eyes landed on his face again saying, "Hobbit? I have never met one."

"Well, you have now, Bilbo Baggins, hobbit of the Shire." He said holding his hand out making me smile taking his hand saying, "Lossëa but please call me Los Elf of Rivendell."

He gave a small smile before letting go of my hand as I eyed him curiously saying, "So what is a hobbit doing in the company of dwarves?"

"It's a long story." He said hearing a heavy sigh leave his lips while I sat on the fountain so I was closer to his height saying, "I would love to hear it, and I do love stories."

I saw a sparkle in his eyes as he began telling me about the Shire and what happened when meeting the Dwarves, he seemed apprehensive to give away too much but I assured him I had no one to tell. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he talked about his home specifically, he seemed homesick but didn't want to admit it. From what he said about hobbits adventuring wasn't something they were used to, they lived a sheltered simple life and going on such a journey was the opposite of that. He even told me of the trolls that he tricked into not eating him and in the end, they were turned to stone by the sunlight discovering a cave of loot in the process.

"I must say I'm jealous Master Baggins." I said running my fingers along the water hearing him laugh saying, "How on earth could you be jealous milady, this please is beautiful and peaceful."

I looked around saying, "That is true but I have never been able to stray very far out of Rivendell even though I wish to see the world, my uncle says I'm too young."

"What's young for an elf?" he asked curiously while I replied, "I'm 145."

He let out a laugh but cut it short seeing me quickly look in his direction saying, "Well I guess the only advice I would give is if you truly wish to see the world then take the leap."

I gave him a wide smile saying, "I just may do that Master Baggins."

"You can call me Bilbo milady." He said while I smirked replying, "And you can call me Los."

I could hear the cheerful voices of the dwarves approaching as I said, "I shall leave you to your company, till we meet again."

"Goodnight mila—I mean Los." Bilbo said making me smile at him before walking past all the dwarves feeling them look up at me curiously but none spoke.

* * *

Making my way up the grand staircase towards the higher rooms I knocked on one of the doors waiting patiently hearing shuffling inside.

"Los my dear is everything alright?" Gandalf said seeing the slight surprise while he moved out of the way so I could enter.

"Is it true Master Gandalf, you are to lead these dwarves back to their homelands and take down a dragon with a hobbit no less?" I said curiously seeing him laugh lightly saying, "I see you've met Bilbo."

I was quiet while he said, "Yes my dear that is our plan but why do you ask?"

"I… I wish to come with you." I said looking around nervously while I heard him chuckle saying, "Your uncle would kill me if I took you with us."

"Oh please Master Gandalf I want to leave Rivendell, don't I deserve an adventure of my own too?" I said giving him pleading eyes while he said, "You need not plead with me, it wouldn't be my decision to make but that of Thorin."

"He doesn't like us elves, I've heard the stories of what the elf king did to him and his kin." I said frowning while Gandalf replied, "Perhaps he just needs the right push, I'm sure you can think of something, you've always been resourceful."

I laughed at his words saying, "Yes, I will find a way so long as you can keep my uncle off my track."

He held his hand out saying, "That my dear I can do."


	2. A Deal

**Chapter 2: A Deal**

I smoothed out my dress robes walking along the hallways of Rivendell hearing laughter down below seeing the dwarves had made camp in the gardens. Their leader Thorin had gone off with Elrond to discuss some things and Gandalf decided to join them to keep the anger to a minimum. I watched them all curiously, they were a rowdy bunch but that was to be expected from dwarves.

My eyes turned as Bilbo left their company unnoticed marveling at our buildings making me smile watching him make his way inside. I began moving to where he had disappeared to seeing him look at the broken pieces of the sword on the altar.

"Those are the shards of Narsil." I said approaching causing him to jump turning to me quickly as I laughed saying, "It was used to defeat Sauron."

He looked at one of the pictures saying, "What's this?"

I smiled saying, "That is Isildur about to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand."

He stared at the ring on Sauron's finger for a moment as I came up beside him looking down saying, "My uncle was there that day and fought beside Isildur, he told me how he begged Isildur to destroy the ring for it was corrupted."

"What happened to the ring?" he asked curiously making me frown looking at the picture replying, "It stayed with Isildur until his death than disappeared after that, it still remains hidden to this day."

"Such a small thing to cause such a fuss." He said laughing for a moment while I smiled down at him saying, "Sometimes the greatest things come in small packages."

He gave a nervous laugh making me smile wider, "You don't seem to fit in well with your company I have been watching all of you."

"They don't think I belong and to be perfectly honest I agree with them. I'm not a warrior and I feel they have grown tired of looking out for me especially Thorin." He said honestly making me frown saying, "The tales of the betrayal he has gone through it is understandable as is the distrust he has for elves but I'm sure with time he will come around."

He sighed saying, "Perhaps, I did sign the contract to come and they accepted it."

I looked around saying, "Come Master Baggins I shall show you around if you'd like."

I saw a smile grace his lips saying, "I would like that very much."

* * *

We began moving along the city as I pointed out different locations and lore on Rivendell while he listened eagerly taking it all in. I truly enjoyed his company, something about him just felt comfortable and I only hoped he felt the same way around me. We ended up on a balcony overlooking the enormous waterfall as I watched the little hobbit stare off in wonder hearing footsteps approach.

"I thought I'd find you here my dear, showing young master Baggins around?" Elrond said smiling towards us while I replied, "Of course he seems much taken with Rivendell."

"As to be expected from such travel from a hobbit, Los may you give us a moment?" he said while I nodded respectfully walking out of the room giving Bilbo one more kind smile before disappearing.

I eventually wandered down to where the dwarves were again seeing Thorin away from the others studying the city with distaste. Once I reached him he seemed to straighten up while I bowed lightly seeing him relax slightly.

"I must say it's nice to have company other than elves here, your people have been entertaining to have around." I said leaning against a pillar beside him while he said, "We are not here for your entertainment elf."

I frowned saying, "That isn't what I meant, just that it gets rather dull here and I enjoy watching the elves scurry in disarray because of it."

I saw his mouth twitch when footsteps could be heard seeing Elrond and Bilbo approaching while Gandalf ushered Elrond taking him away.

Once they thought we couldn't hear them I heard Gandalf say, "So will you not aid them?"

"As much as I want to help I cannot risk my people, you remember the sickness that struck his grandfather all those years ago and I fear it has been passed down to him." Elrond said in hushed tones but all three of us heard it.

My eyes averted to Thorin watching Elrond and Gandalf go out of site saying quietly, "I could assist you."

I heard him scoff saying, "Why would an elf want to help us?"

"I can fight for one and know my way around these woods." I said seeing him roll his eyes as I got closer saying, "I can get you guys out unnoticed."

At that, he began thinking deeply seeing Bilbo look between us unsure until Thorin's eyes met mine replying, "You have my attention."

"They are holding a council meeting to discuss the best course of action in helping your company." I said as we all walked to a more private part of the city finishing, "Most of my kin will be busy with that and I know a safe passage that's not guarded."

"What passage?" Thorin asked making me smile replying, "I shall show you when I escort you out of the city."

"You could do that, won't you get in trouble?" Bilbo asked surprised while I shook my head saying, "I'm sure but they will understand."

"What is your price elf?" Thorin said making my eyes turn to him saying, "I want to join you on your quest."

Thorin laughed replying, "You must be joking."

That made me frown as he saw the seriousness to my words weighing his options before saying, "We will discuss that so long as you hold true to your words elf."

I nodded watching him walk off but Bilbo stayed saying softly, "I don't think he'll let you come, which is regrettably I've enjoyed your company these few days."

Smiling softly I looked down towards him replying, "And I have enjoyed you Bilbo but don't worry, I'll find a way to convince him don't worry."

Giving a little wink I bid him a goodnight deciding I better get some rest since tomorrow I would finally start my adventure.


	3. A Brewing Storm

**Chapter 3: A Brewing Storm**

I began packing my belongings strapping my elven daggers that belonged to my mother and father securing them tightly around my waist before grabbing a month's worth of rations. Once I had everything I put my cloak around my body, it was midnight black and easy to pass by others without being seen.

Without any interruptions, I reached the dwarves noticing no elves around knowing the council meeting had started seeing they were all ready to head out saying, "Follow me and please stay quiet."

We all moved silently through the lower parts of the city ending up going through a tunnel and out upon the rocks that looked down on Rivendell. I saw Bilbo linger looking back at Rivendell but we ushered him forward staying hidden once we got through the tree lines. The sun had barely peeked over the mountains when we finally stopped looking around knowing we hadn't been followed.

"We should be safe now, this path is the quickest through the Misty Mountains to our destination." I said hearing Thorin say, "There is no we elf nor was there ever going to be."

"I wish to accompany you on your journey to getting your home back." I said confidently while Dwalin laughed saying, "Why would an elf clearly raised for grace want to accompany us?"

"I wish for adventure and I've heard your story from Bilbo so I wish to help." I said pointing to the hobbit seeing his eyes widen watching them all look towards him.

"We have no need for you, you do not belong in the wild outside your home and will only become a burden." Thorin said watching him walk away as I moved my eyes to Bilbo.

I approached him with ease watching him tense up while I bowed before him easily now his own height saying, "Bilbo Baggins of the Shire I pledge my life to you on this journey acting as your shield and protector."

"What?" he squeaked out worriedly seeing all the other dwarves stop watching us with mild curiosity hearing Thorin say, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Bilbo is bound to your party by a contract and if I pledge my life to him should he accept I am bound to him as he is to you." I began watching Bilbo's face become pale as I said softly, "I will watch over you… you have my word, just let me take this leap."

"You should let her Thorin means we don't have to keep watching his back." Kili said quietly seeing Thorin grow silent but still held a glare.

Bilbo must have seen the pleading look in my face as he said unsure, "I… I accept your assistant's milady."

I stood up smiling lightly saying, "Thank you, now we should get moving, I sense a storm is coming."

* * *

We walked for a good long while, I being the tallest of all them remained near the back by Bilbo's side as he used his walking stick to move easier through the branches. The walk was mostly quiet as it became midday seeing some of the dwarves looking weary. Thorin eventually let everyone stop and rest as some got out the food they had stolen from Rivendell eating it gleefully.

"So missy what's your weapon of choice?" Oin asked while I pulled out my daggers saying, "These belonged to my parents and have always served me well."

"Where are your parents now?" Fili asked curiously making me smile sadly replying, "They were to escort a party to the Undying Lands when an Orc pack attacked. They risked their lives so the other members could flee."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that milady." Ori said making me smile saying, "I appreciate the gesture, knowing they died protecting overs makes me happy to be their daughter."

"Haven't you any siblings?" Bofur asked curiously while I shook my head saying, "No, just having me was a struggle on my parents, they say I was born during a terrible winter storm that had been lasting for weeks but once I bore my first breath into this life it died. Hence my name was easily given to me but I prefer just Los."

"We need to get moving." Thorin said approaching our little group nodding as they all began packing up their food to begin moving again.

It didn't take long to reach along the mountain's side as the weather took a turn for the worst hearing the thunder roar in the distance. I was tucked into my robe feeling the wind and rain hit against my form watching Bilbo beside me trying to use me as coverage from the rain.

We suddenly heard rocks crack as they began falling above us bracing ourselves against the narrow pathway to not get hit. I spread my arms out protecting Bilbo and the dwarves around me as parts of the path broke apart.

"This is no ordinary storm." I yelled to the others seeing a boulder come flying past us hearing one of the dwarves say, "By my ancestors, the legends are true, Stone Giants."

My eyes widened seeing the boulder hit against the head of another giant feeling the ground shake as we realized we were on the leg of him. We clung to the stone wall with an iron grip as it moved to hit the other stone giant watching its head fly off in the process. We felt the giant move forward turning as it suddenly began going at a fast speed back towards the mountain while we braced ourselves for impact.

I fell against the hard wet stone ground seeing the stone giants move away from us looking around frantically, "Where is Bilbo?"

I heard his scared voice below me as I looked down seeing him holding on over the edge for dear life. Instantly I bent down to reach for his hand grasping onto it feeling his other hand slip causing my body to slip but I felt the dwarves grab my ankles. I saw the scared look in Bilbo's eyes but I grasped his hand tightly assuring him I wouldn't let go. I looked to my side seeing Thorin had jumped down hoisting Bilbo back up while the dwarves helped me up sighing relieved.

"That was close, we almost lost our burglar." Bofur said while Thorin spat out bitterly, "He's been lost since he left his hole in the ground."

I saw the hurt in Bilbo's eyes but he remained quiet as we were able to find a small cave to rest in until the storm outside died down. We weren't to make a fire to not alert any enemies that could be lurking in the area as I sat down beside Bilbo pulling my cloak off so it would dry.

"We should wait for Gandalf as he instructed." I heard Dwalin say making Thorin frown saying, "He's a wizard and will catch up to us in his own time, for now, we rest and when the storm passes we keep moving."

Bilbo still lay silently beside me causing a frown to form on my lips going through my pack pulling out my Lembas bread holding it towards him.

"One bit is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man, you need to keep your strength up." I said quietly as he took it from me giving me a small smile before taking a few bites making me hold in a laugh.

* * *

It didn't take long for most of the dwarves to fall asleep leaving Bofur the first to keep a lookout hearing loud snoring come from all directions. I sighed knowing there was no way I was going to get any sleep turning onto my back before I heard movement beside me.

I watched Bilbo start to pack up his bedroll as I sat up saying as quietly as possible, "Where are you going?"

He looked surprised in my direction saying, "I'm going home…"

He stood up quietly as I did the same thing grabbing my coat replying, "Then I'm going with you."

"I can't ask that of you." He said while I put my hand on his shoulder saying, "I promised to keep you safe and that's what I intend to do."

He gave a small smile as we crept past all the sleeping dwarves until we got to the entrance seeing Bofur stand up quickly saying, "Where are you guys going?"

"I'm going home, I don't belong here… Los is my escort since she's bound to me." Bilbo said making Bofur frown saying, "You're just homesick… I get it."

"No, you don't get it because you don't have a home." Bilbo said in a harsh whisper realizing how cruel that sounded saying, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean that."

"No, you're right… we really don't have a home." Bofur said sadly looking towards us replying, "I wish you all the luck in the world Mr. Baggins, I truly mean that."

Bilbo gave him a small nod as I grabbed his shoulder saying, "What's that?"

I saw something glowing as he unsheathed his sword realizing it was elven made and it only glowed blue if orcs or goblins were nearby. My eyes widened looking around frantically as Thorin must have noticed rallying everyone to wake up. Though, it was too late seeing the ground give away as if we were on a giant trap door grabbing onto Bilbo bracing him against me as we all began tumbling down deep into the mountains below.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this story thus far, I'm going to try to stay as close to the movies as possible. **


	4. The Battle in Goblin Town

**Chapter 4: The Battle in Goblin Town**

Once we stopped tumbling we heard the cries of goblins as they began swarming around us trying to grab a hold of us. In the scuffle, I was able to slip out of their grasps lying flat on the ground with my cloak hiding me as it grew silent. I looked up seeing Bilbo holding his sword looking around confused making me laugh.

"My, you hobbits are good at going unnoticed." I said taking my daggers out turning to him saying, "We must move quickly and quietly to find the others."

He nodded uneasily as I walked ahead looking around hearing cackles of goblins far in the distance. Suddenly three goblins appeared as they jumped towards me but I used my dagger easily cutting one down while the other two grabbed my arms trying to pull me down. During the scuffle, I saw Bilbo was being attacked by another goblin so I used my strength to slam my arm into the wall only crushing the goblin in the process before I brought my dagger down onto the other one's head watching it go limp tossing it off.

I went for Bilbo seeing the goblin on his head but he wasn't watching his footing seeing him slip and begin to tumble down into the darkness as I yelled his name. I didn't know how long I was sitting on the ground staring into the abyss below but eventually, I got up knowing that if Bilbo was still alive he would surely find his way out.

I made my way through the maze of Goblin Town keeping my weapon out ready for any attacks until I turned a corner jumping slightly.

"Master Gandalf?" I said surprised as he looked equally surprised saying, "Los my dear what are you doing here?"

"The Goblins surrounded us but I was able to escape." I said while he nodded saying, "Come, my dear, we shall get them back."

We began walking along the bridges as I said softly, "Bilbo fell when we were fending off goblins but I believe he's still alive trying to find another way out."

"He is quite resourceful so I would have to agree with you, my dear." He said making me smile seeing he felt hopeful about Bilbo too hearing the goblin voices get louder.

"My uncle wasn't too angry that I left was he?" I asked seeing him smile towards me replying, "At first he was furious but after I talked with him he knew that your spirit was too strong to keep locked away forever."

I smiled happily, I wouldn't be hated should I ever return seeing movement up ahead as Gandalf shielded in front of me saying, "Close your eyes, my dear, it's going to get bright."

As soon as I closed my eyes a bright light engulfed the area seeing it die down behind my eyelids opening them to see all the goblins on the ground as Gandalf yelled, "Grab your weapons and fight!"

I saw all the dwarves pop up as we began fighting off the goblins hoping we could find an exit to this dreadful place. We sliced our way through all the goblins I was using my height to my advantage taking out any that came from above. We thought we were home free when the very large goblin king burst through the floor stopping us all in our tracks.

"You think you are going anywhere? There is nothing you can do to exit my domain." He said watching Gandalf slash his stomach watching him fall to his knees saying, "That would do it."

With a final swing, he sliced his throat causing him to collapse on the bridge we were on feeling it begin to break under the immense pressure. With one final snap, we went tumbling down as I grabbed onto the bridge for dear life screaming while we fell down lower and lower. Once we came to a stop I breathed a sigh of relief happy I made it down unharmed.

"That could have been worse." I heard one of the dwarves say when suddenly we were crushed by the dead body of the goblin king groaning, "You've got to be kidding me…"

I could hear screaming above us tilting my head to see thousands of goblins come crawling down the hole we just came from as I helped the dwarves up.

"We have to move, daylight is our only hope now." Gandalf said as we all got to our feet making our way in the direction of a hopeful exit.

As we were running I kept looking around for Bilbo through cracks in the walls but didn't see him stopping as I frowned.

"Los my dear we must move." Gandalf said while I shook my head saying, "I can't leave Bilbo behind."

"I'm sure he's safe but we won't be if we stay here." He said while I looked down a path feeling myself shake nodding as he pulled me out into the daylight.

We ran to get ourselves some distance from the cave as I leaned against a tree breathing heavily happy to smell fresh air again. Gandalf began counting all the dwarves but my mind kept drifting to Bilbo, I had promised to protect him and already failed.

"Where is our burglar?" I heard one of the dwarves say noticing he was missing as Dwalin turned to me saying, "The elf was supposed to be watching him."

"I…" I began to say but Thorin approached me saying, "He probably went crawling back to his precious Hobbit hole like the coward he is."

"No… I'm right here." I heard behind me feeling a wave of relief wash over me seeing he was completely unharmed.

"How did you get out?" I asked curiously while he laughed nervously seeing him place something small in his pocket while Gandalf approached him saying, "It doesn't matter, he's safe and I for one am happy to see you."

"Why did you come back?" Thorin said seeing Bilbo give them a sad smile saying, "I know you doubt me, I know you always have. I often think of Bag End, I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home and I came back because you don't have one. It was taken from you, but I will help you get that back in any way that I can."

I saw all the dwarves and Gandalf smile as I walked over to Bilbo kneeling down to give him a friendly hug saying, "I didn't doubt you for a second."

He hugged back as I pulled away standing up again seeing the sun would be setting soon as a howl could be heard in the distance.


	5. Caught Between Fire and Fangs

**Chapter 5: Caught Between Fire and Fangs**

"We must run!" Gandalf said as we started running again this time staying by Bilbo's side but unfortunately we were cornered on a cliff as I looked around saying, "Climb the trees."

The howls of the Wargs grew closer seeing one come out of nowhere watching as Bilbo held his sword out seeing its head embed itself in his sword. I helped him remove the sword grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him up into the tree just in time for more Wargs to follow.

They began jumping towards us in the trees but couldn't reach us as I saw a flamed acorn fall to the ground looking up to see Gandalf was creating magic to keep them at bay. We all helped to throw flaming acorns towards the Wargs driving them back until it grew silent though as through the fire a large white orc emerged making my eyes widened, this was Azog the Defiler.

I felt the branch Bilbo and I was on begin to break as I held onto him and the branch for dear life while we fell into another tree. I turned my head seeing Thorin walk off the tree as his kin yelled for him to come back but I saw the fire of unfinished business in his eyes.

"We have to help him." Bilbo said beside me seeing that whilst on his giant white Warg Thorin wouldn't stand a chance.

"If that is what you wish I will see to it." I said watching Thorin's wood shield get tossed to the side as the Warg gripped him in his jaw throwing him against a large rock.

I felt Bilbo move under me as I quickly followed hearing the protests of Gandalf watching the Warg go in for the kill until Bilbo and I stood in front of him.

It came for Bilbo but I used my dagger to slice its cheek earning an angry growl saying, "Do not worry Thorin we will protect you."

The Warg stocked towards us until some of the dwarves came out of nowhere attacking the Warg as well as the other ones that were surrounding us. We began fighting off Wargs and their riders always keeping my eye on Bilbo but he was holding his own since he was quite quick on his feet. I felt an arrow hit my arm letting out a groan staring down the orc that did it pulling the arrow out before flinging my dagger hitting him square in the head as he fell off of his Warg. I walked up to the Warg as it lunged towards me but I easily dodged around it circling behind stabbing it with my other dagger easily pulling the second one out of the orc's skull.

"Los." I heard turning my head quickly to see Bilbo getting pinned by the white Warg quickly running overstepping in between him saying, "If you want him you'll have to get through me."

Azog laughed saying in his native tongue, "Foolish elf girl no one comes between a Warg and his meal."

I smirked saying in Elvish, "Watch me."

The Warg bared his teeth until we heard a loud screeching come from the sky seeing with much shock Giant Eagles. They began diving down on the orcs throwing them off the cliff as well as grabbing onto dwarves to bring them to safety. I watched one gently pick up Thorin as I looked off the cliff grabbing onto Bilbo's vest running to the cliff just in time for a giant eagle to catch us hearing Azog yell out in anger.

* * *

We had been flying for nearly an hour hearing Bilbo say softly in front of me, "You're bleeding."

I ripped my shirt binding my wound saying, "Don't worry yourself, master Baggins, I shall be fine."

I looked around seeing the dwarves looking down towards Thorin who hadn't moved from the large eagle's talons hoping that he was alright.

Gandalf looked towards me saying, "We have at least a few more hours before we reach our destination."

I nodded saying, "You should rest, you may need your strength once we land, don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall off."

I heard Bilbo snort lazily saying, "I should hope not."

I smiled feeling him lean into me as I sighed looking out at the sky seeing the sun slowly began to rise, the worst I hoped was behind us now.

We came upon a large rock formation as I nudged Bilbo awake knowing this was our stop seeing Thorin was gently placed on the rock and we all were let down. I helped most of the dwarves down as they all ran to their king but Gandalf pushed past them kneeling down saying something in a language I didn't understand. I watched as Thorin slowly gasped for air looking around whispering something as everyone moved to look towards Bilbo and me.

"You two! What were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you both would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?" he began looking angrily at us making me feel small until I saw a small smile on his lips saying, "I've never been so wrong in all my life."

Suddenly he embraced both of us making me tense up in surprise and I'm sure Bilbo did too as he pulled away looking at Bilbo saying, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, my friend."

Bilbo shrugged saying, "I probably would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero… not even a burglar really."

I saw Thorin smile before looking past us walking forward seeing all the other dwarves stare too turning to gasp quietly, it was the Lonely Mountain.

"Home…" one of the dwarves said as we watched a bird fly towards the mountain hearing one say, "The birds have indeed come back, it's a sign."

"Yes, I do believe they are an omen of good fortune." Gandalf said smiling as Bilbo looked at the mountain saying softly, "Perhaps now the worst has passed."


	6. The Cottage in the Woods

**Chapter 6: The Cottage in the Woods**

Once we made it down the cliff Oin decided we all needed some rest so he could make sure Thorin's wounds were healing okay. I sat beside Bilbo making sure my wound was alright while I looked down at his sword, though to an elf it would be merely a dagger for someone of his size it was perfect.

"That's an elven dagger, they are quite special." I said tilting my head towards him as he frowned saying, "It doesn't seem so special."

I laughed saying, "You haven't named it yet, all good weapons deserve a fine name for them."

"What about your daggers?" he asked curiously making me smile pulling them out replying, "_Anar_ which means sun in elvish belonged to my mother and _Isil_ meaning moon belonged to my father."

"Sun and moon?" Bilbo asked questionably while I smiled saying, "One cannot survive without the other just as my parents couldn't."

"That's actually quite beautiful but sad." He said making me nod putting my daggers away replying, "One day you will find the name for your sword."

"I doubt it will be as meaningful as yours." He said making me laugh replying, "Perhaps not but that doesn't mean it won't be any less effective."

"You should get some rest, who knows how much more walking or running we'll have after this." Bilbo said seeing the subtly yawn I was trying to suppress nodding replying, "That Master Baggins is an excellent choice."

I leaned against the tree we were sitting in front of slowly falling asleep listening to the wildlife around us happy to have a moment of peace.

* * *

I woke up to light snoring against my shoulder opening my eyes to see nothing but curly chestnut hair in my vision smiling lightly as Bilbo's soft breathing let me know he was indeed fast asleep. I moved my eyes seeing it was starting to become midday watching everyone else packing up their belongings as my eyes moved to Bilbo.

"Bilbo you best wake up or you'll miss breakfast." I said hearing him snort loudly sitting up rubbing his eyes replying, "Not breakfast."

I giggled watching him lazily look around realizing it was a joke giving me a playful glare before I reached into my bag giving him some bread replying, "Unfortunately I cannot say when we will get a proper meal again but we will be hoping it's soon."

"We need to get moving before the orcs catch up to us." Thorin said looking at all of us making me stand up stretching my limbs before reaching my hand down for Bilbo as he took it standing beside me.

We began trekking through the forest at a quick pace knowing that I needed to find some Kingsfoil to help heal my arm feeling it begin to sting. Eventually, we came upon a plain seeing Thorin stop watching some of the dwarves kneel in rest.

He walked over to Bilbo and I saying, "You two are the quietest, go up on the ridge and see how far away the orcs are will you?"

We both nodded as Gandalf patted Bilbo's shoulder before we began climbing a hill as I got my daggers out just in case. We both peeked our head behind a rock seeing the orcs on their Wargs running in the distance clearly searching for our company. I heard a growl turning my eyes to see an enormous bear pulling Bilbo back just as it turned in our direction feeling him shake beside me.

"We must warn the others." I whispered while he nodded walking back down the hill seeing the others patiently waiting for our return.

"Did you see them?" Thorin asked while Bilbo out of breath replied, "Yes but there is something else?"

"Were you both spotted?" Gandalf asked worried while I shook my head saying, "No, they didn't see us."

"See what did I tell you perfectly silent these two." Gandalf said proudly while Bilbo shook his head saying, "Please listen there is something else out there."

We heard a roar in the distance as Gandalf replied, "Was it a bear, larger than a normal one?"

Bilbo and I turned towards him curiously hearing him say, "Ye... yes it was… but how did you know?"

He didn't answer just looked past us all saying, "There is a small cottage not far from here where we can seek shelter."

"Is the owner a friend or foe?" Thorin asked skeptically while Gandalf replied, "Neither, he will either let us stay or kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin said looking over his company hearing another roar in the distance getting closer making me turn to him replying, "None."

* * *

We began sprinting through the forest not only running from the orcs but this large bear as well seeing Bilbo kept looking behind us. We finally broke through the clearing of the trees seeing a large cottage ahead of us rushing through the gate just in time to see the bear break through the tree line. The dwarves were trying to get the door open as Thorin and I pulled the latch letting us all flood in ushering everyone in quickly.

Just when the last dwarf came through the door we went to close it feeling the immense power of the bear pressing against the door trying to keep us from closing it. I grunted helping them close the door quickly putting the latch back on leaning against the door feeling the bear push its weight on the door softer now.

"Where is the master of this house?" I heard Dwalin ask as Gandalf replied, "He's just outside the door."

"That thing is the master, but he's a beast." Bofur replied but Gandalf replied, "In that form yes but in his other form he can be quite reasonable."

"He's a skin-walker?" I asked surprised making him nod as I backed away from the door hearing Ori say, "He's leaving."

We all began to relax as Gandalf told us we would be safe through the night until our host decided to come back home. I began walking around the cottage staring curiously at the large bees buzzing calmly and yaks munching on hay. The dwarves made quick work getting comfortable and going through his pantry while Thorin and Gandalf looked on not very surprised.

My eyes traveled to Bilbo as his hand was once again in his pocket looking at him curiously but he pulled his hand away noticing my eyes on him giving me a sweet smile. It was strange, though I hadn't known Bilbo for very long I had grown quite fond of him. I had this odd instinct to protect him despite knowing that he could take care of himself, it wasn't that I wanted to coddle him I just wanted to be by his side even if he didn't need me.

Once we all got something to eat midday had arrived as I looked out the window not seeing the bear anywhere in sight. After asking Gandalf's permission deeming it safe I unlatched the door wanting to get some fresh air noticing a lovely garden on the side of the cottage. I quickly walked over to it and began getting some food to make a proper dinner hoping it would help appease our host once he decided to come back.

"You know how to garden?" I heard behind me seeing Bilbo watching me curiously making me stand up saying, "I know a little, it was all I could do when I was young. Would you care to help me?"

I saw him nod quickly as we both began to dig out the weeds and pick out the ripe vegetables to prepare for the day seeing this must have been where a hobbit was at their element. My eyes turned towards Bilbo watching the keen concentration in his eyes as his hands worked gracefully. Once we finished I put the baskets of vegetables on a nearby log brushing the dirt from my hands.

"Would you teach me to fight?" Bilbo blurted out making me turn towards him laughing lightly replying, "I most certainly can teach you the basics."

I got my daggers out while he grabbed his sword standing sideways making me smile at his dedication saying gently, "Rule number one, eyes forward."


	7. Greeting the Bear

**Chapter 7: Greeting the Bear**

After teaching Bilbo the basics and good dodging maneuvers I could clearly see he was getting tired and with the sun starting to set I knew we should head back inside. We grabbed the baskets going into the kitchen as Bilbo worked by my side preparing a nice roast with potatoes and carrots. The dwarves hovered around the kitchen smelling the aroma but I shooed them out if they got to close.

"Is it done yet?" Bombur whined as I laughed saying, "Patience is a virtue."

Groans began to break out as Bilbo looked at them with a large knife in his hand replying, "Now we are putting in all this work the least you can do is wait and not surround us like vultures."

I heard footsteps shuffle back causing a small smile to spread on my lips pulling out the roast as all the dwarves began setting the table singing as they worked. We all began to dig in hearing the dwarves clearly happy for the meal they were given, it was a change from the stale bread and vegetation of the forest.

"Splendid job you two, we shall hire you as cooks once this quest is over." Fili said seeing the look of horror pass Bilbo's face causing all of us to laugh wholeheartedly at Fili's obvious joke.

Once we all finished eating the dwarves were given the task to clean up watching Bilbo and Gandalf sit at the table smoking their weed pipe content. Bilbo's eyes met mine as I gave him a kind smile before walking outside just to scout the perimeter for enemies.

* * *

_Bilbo_

I watched Los give me a kind smile before departing out the door to check for trespassers sighing lightly seeing the smoke from the pipeweed disperse from my mouth.

"She seems to be quite fond of you." I heard Gandalf say as my eyes darted up towards his quickly feeling my cheeks begin to warm sinking in the chair saying, "It's nothing."

I heard him chuckle knowingly while my cheeks became hotter puffing on the pipe hearing him say, "May I give you some advice Master Baggins?"

I turned one of my eyes towards him seeing his smile widened turning away towards the door replying, "I suppose…"

"You can't choose the person you care for and to fight it will only destroy you." I heard him say frowning a little at his words as I piped up replying, "You realize she's an elf and can live for thousands of years?"

I heard him laugh replying, "Is that what worries you?"

I felt my mouth twitch turning away saying, "All I'm trying to say is that it's pretty impossible."

I heard the door open again looking up quickly to see Los step back inside locking the door as her eyes met mine making my cheeks flush again hearing Gandalf whisper, "Nothing is impossible so long as you try."

* * *

_Los_

Everyone began to get their bedrolls out since I felt it was safe for all of us to rest at the same time and Gandalf agreed. I laid my bedroll down on top of some fresh hay letting a content sigh escape my lips feeling my body sore from all the traveling.

I felt a presence come lay beside me smiling with my eyes closed saying quietly, "Goodnight Bilbo."

"Night Los." He softly said both of us falling asleep to the sound of dwarf snores and crickets.

I woke up early seeing Thorin, Dwalin and Gandalf were already awake greeting me as I heard light thumping noises outside. Gandalf explained our host had changed back to his human form and once everyone was awake we'd greet him. All the dwarves eventually woke up as my eyes traveled around them not spotting Bilbo thinking he must have been sleeping still.

I walked quietly over to him seeing a bee fly around him but he kept trying to swat it away with his eyes still closed. I kneeled down as the bee flew to my finger before taking off towards one of the hives seeing Bilbo grab onto his pillow sighing contently. I suppressed a laugh hearing him muttering happily in his sleep brushing his curly hair out of his eyes seeing them flutter open.

His eyes looked around spotting me seeing them widened slightly sitting up straight clearing his throat saying fearfully, "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"A little but I couldn't understand it, must have been a lovely dream though." I said as he scratched the back of his head saying, "Yes indeed it was."

I motioned for him to follow me as Gandalf began telling us who our host was and that he had a hatred for dwarves. He assured us that if they all went out a little at a time we may get his help to pass through Mirkwood. Bilbo and I were the first lines of defense since he had surely never seen a hobbit and had no quarrels with the elves.

We opened the door as Bilbo hid behind Gandalf and I seeing how tall Beorn was to us even myself hearing Gandalf say less than confidently, "Good morning."

He ignored or didn't hear Gandalf continuing to chop wood as I let out a shaky breath stepping forward hearing Bilbo whisper to stop as I said, "Excuse me, Beorn good morning."

He stopped mid-swing turning his head towards me eyeing us with uncertainty saying, "Who are you to trespass in my home?"

"Oh, I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey, a wizard." Gandalf said proudly as Beorn shrugged saying, "Never heard of him… and what of you elf girl?"

"I'm Lossëa of Rivendell." I said while he made a grunt saying, "You didn't look like one of the Mirkwood elves."

"Yes well, we are seeking safe passage into Mirkwood and could use your guidance." Gandalf said as he looked towards us saying, "I doubt you'd make it, these hills are crawling with orcs."

I felt Bilbo's hand on my back moving to the side seeing Beorn lift his ax making me stand more defensively hearing him say, "What is that… a dwarf?"

Gandalf laughed saying, "Oh no… Bilbo here is a hobbit."

He relaxed a little allowing me to as well until I heard the door open seeing the dwarves begin to file out watching Beorn grow more and more uncomfortable.

I sighed looking towards Gandalf knowingly as Beorn said, "Is that all?"

Thorin stepped out telling him his title seeing Beorn indeed knew of who he was allowing us inside so we could all talk as I turned to Bilbo saying, "That went better than I expected."


	8. A Walk Through the Woods

**Chapter 8: A Walk through the Woods**

We were all brought inside the house again as Beorn gave us some breakfast seeing all the dwarves remain quiet not to overstep their boundaries.

"So you're the one they call Oakenshield, care to tell me why Azog the Defiler is hunting you?" Beorn said breaking the silence hearing Thorin reply, "You know of Azog?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn said seeing the sadness was covering his face while I eyed the broken steel lock on his wrist.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked curiously beside me seeing him eye Bilbo replying, "Once there were many?"

"But now?" I said softly seeing him look away replying, "There is only one."

I looked down as he said, "You need to reach the mountain before the last day of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls yes." Gandalf confirmed as Beorn replied, "You're running out of time."

"Precisely why we must pass through Mirkwood to reach it in time." Gandalf said while Beorn snorted replying, "A darkness lies upon that forest, foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We can take the Elven road, it should still be safe." I said hopefully hearing him laugh saying, "Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like you, they are less wise and dangerous, but it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked clearly worried we would be left to our own demise as Beorn walked over to him saying, "These lands are crawling with orcs and their numbers are growing, you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

I closed my eyes feeling this may have been a lost cause hearing him finish saying, "But orcs I hate more, what do you need?"

* * *

We were given supplies for the road as well as horses to be used until we got to the edge of Mirkwood which was enough for us. I began petting my horse as Bilbo came over to me looking at him uncomfortably.

"I don't like riding horses." He said making me laugh replying, "Would you prefer to walk the whole way?"

He made a face shaking his head looking towards Ori making me narrow my eyes seeing him scribble in his journal.

"Ori, are you drawing us?" I asked in a serious tone making him squeak saying, "No… I… well… maybe."

"No more of that." I said seeing him frown while Bilbo laughed replying, "What's wrong with him drawing you?"

"Just don't like to be drawn is all… when I was younger a boy sketched me and I turned out hideous." I said seeing him give me a sideways look replying, "I highly doubt that you're beautiful."

I saw his eyes widened for a moment seeing red begin to creep up his cheeks as he stuttered, "I mean… you know all elves are beautiful and well… oh, Gandalf is calling me."

I hid my blush watching him walk away clearly knowing that Gandalf did not actually call his name but I didn't want to correct him. I watched one by one the dwarves hop on the horses having a little bit of trouble as I easily hopped on. I turned my eyes seeing Bilbo try to climb onto one making me laugh riding over to him holding my hand out to him.

"Come on Master Baggins, you can ride with me." I said seeing the embarrassment pass through his eyes but despite his pride, he grabbed onto my hand allowing me to pull him up.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist while Gandalf led us all towards the edge of Mirkwood going at full speed to keep off our pursuers. It was about midday by the time we made it to the edge of Mirkwood seeing the darkness of the woods deepen the farther in it got. I got off my horse helping Bilbo down seeing him walk to the edge of the trees while I let my horse free to return to its master watching Beorn in his bear form off in the distance watching us carefully.

I took a step near the woods smelling the air heavy and thick scrunching my nose as just the smell alone caused my mind to feel foggy and uneven. I could feel the sickness of the forest and it gave me an uneasy feeling about entering it but I knew this was the fastest route to the Lonely Mountain.

"Don't let my horse go." Gandalf said suddenly seeing him walk towards his horse while I said surprised, "You're leaving us?"

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't unless this was important, keep them safe my dear. Stick to the road unless you never want to find it again and whatever you do don't touch the water that lies under the bridge." Gandalf said as I nodded frowning watching him ride off hearing an uneasy sigh escape Bilbo's lips to my side.

"We've delayed long enough let's go." Thorin said leading the party into the dark sick woods of Mirkwood.

With every step through the woods, my feet felt heavier and heavier while it started to become harder to breathe. Bilbo kept bumping into me swaying from side to side clearly feeling the effect of the woods as well. The dwarves started to become irritable wondering why we hadn't made it to the bridge yet but I assured him as long as we stuck to the path we'd find it.

* * *

Eventually, we reached the bridge to find it had collapsed in the middle seeing most of the dwarves look on in defeat.

"There are some vines over here… we can climb across without hitting the water." Bofur said while Thorin looked saying, "We should send the lightest first."

I felt eyes fall towards Bilbo and I seeing him look at them with slight irritation but knew there was no fighting them. The only reason they wanted me to go was because of how light elves were on their feet but I suppose I was to light to give a fair assessment on the weight the vines could withstand.

Bilbo took the lead as I stayed behind him suddenly feeling my eyes begin to weigh on me wanting desperately to close and sleep. I shook my head hearing soft voices try to lull me towards the water but snapped out of it seeing Bilbo begin to slid down towards the water. I grabbed his arm tightly pulling him up to my chest seeing him give me a wide-eyed blush making me smile assuring him I wouldn't let him fall.

Once we reached the other side I said, "Alright one at a time you guys can cro—" I began but turned to see they were all crossing together smacking my forehead.

Thorin was the first one to get across as I leaned against a rock trying to catch my breath feeling winded from the simple task of crossing the river. I heard an echo in the distance looking up seeing a white stag staring towards us all seeing out of the corner of my eye Thorin lifting his bow fuzzily.

"What are you doing?" I slurred out trying desperately to keep my eyes from crossing as he aimed towards the stag but missed watching it runoff.

"You shouldn't have done that… it's bound to be bad luck." Bilbo said feeling him fall against me shaking my head nudging his shoulders to keep him conscious when we all heard the sound of something falling into the river.


	9. Spiders and a King

**Chapter 9: Spiders and a King**

I collapsed with the dwarves along the path seeing they were getting tired of carrying Bombur around after he had fallen into the river. They began to grow angrier blaming each other on the fact that we hadn't made it yet when I felt a poke to my side.

I turned to see Bilbo stare towards me with his eyes slightly glazed then point to a skeleton wrapped in webs causing adrenaline to briefly course through my veins. Not many things scared me, but spiders' namely giant spiders were a whole other creature entirely.

"We must warn the others." I said seeing him nod slowly but when we turned around they had left the path deciding to go their own way.

"We mustn't leave the path!" Bilbo yelled after them but it went on deaf ears seeing them continue on their own path as we looked between each other saying, "I suppose we should follow them."

I stayed beside Bilbo afraid to lose him in the maze of trees seeing the sun had been blocked from the trees as the woods grew heavier than before. I knew we were going in circles but despite my advice to backtrack to the path they ignored me feeling they knew best.

"If we could just see which way the sun is pointing we could find a way out." Balin said as I looked towards Bilbo both of us staring up into the canopy above.

I took the first step up into the tree seeing Bilbo was having some trouble watching his eyes try to force themselves open. The further up the tree we got the harder it became to breathe as I began wheezing trying to control my body from its constant shaking.

Finally, we both broke through the tree line taking a large gulp of fresh air as my head began to defog itself seeing my vision return to normal. I looked around seeing from above the forest looked beautiful watching blue butterflies flap around us smiling at them.

"There is a lake." Bilbo said pointing as I saw it not so far in the distance while he tried yelling down to the others but we couldn't hear them.

I heard trees snap in the distance turning my head quickly watching the branches begin to move and whatever it was seemed to be big and heading right towards us all. We both quickly ducked back down seeing Bilbo slip going to grab him when we both began tumbling down the trees feeling the branches hit us on the way down. We ended up landing on something soft as I looked around noticing we were on a giant web feeling my palms begin to grow cold and shaky.

I was the first to notice the silhouette of the spider feeling Bilbo grip my shoulder grabbing his sword cutting the webbing as we began to fall again. I felt Bilbo grab onto me while I felt something hit the back of my head and then my body being wrapped tightly against Bilbo knowing we had been caught.

* * *

Groaning I tried to move my body but realized I couldn't suddenly opening my eyes noticing my face was pressed against Bilbo knowing we both got cocooned together. Through the cocoon, I could see the form of spiders crawling around making me whimper lightly when I felt his hand nudge against me.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here." He whispered as I gave a small nod feeling the spider stop dragging us coming up above us.

Bilbo quickly thrust his sword up cutting along the spider's underbelly hearing it screech out in pain before falling down the tree. He quickly got the web off of the both of us as we hid behind a tree seeing the spiders had gotten all the dwarves.

"Alright I'm not sure if this is going to work but do you trust me?" Bilbo said looking towards me as I stared down at him saying, "I trust you."

"Good, don't let go of my hand." He said grabbing something from his pocket as I grasped his hand just as he put it on his finger.

The world around us seemed to have darkened as if the color was taken from it hearing voices realizing they were coming from the spiders looking towards Bilbo wide-eyed. He put his finger up to be silent as I nodded unsurely while we both began stealthily walking closer to the spider's nest. We could hear the spiders talk about eating the dwarves making me shudder uneasily as Bilbo bent down grabbing a rock, throwing it watching all the spiders quickly scurry to the sound.

"Start cutting down the others, I'll deal with the spider that stayed." He said as I nodded hesitantly letting go of his hand seeing that I was standing next to no one.

"Bilbo?" I said softly feeling something touch my arms hearing, "I'm still here, go while he's not looking."

I nodded to the empty space climbing around the tree making sure to avoid the webs as I began cutting down the dwarves carefully. I could hear the spider screech knowing that Bilbo had hurt it but also knowing the other spiders would soon return going quicker.

I heard movement behind me turning slowly to see a spider begin to creep towards me feeling my hands begin to shake with fear. A breeze swept past me as the spider screeched in pain moving away from me seeing Bilbo suddenly appear smiling proudly. Another spider appeared behind him and despite the fear, the need to protect him grew greater running quickly stabbing my daggers into its head feeling it die under me.

The rest of the dwarves dove into action as we all began fighting off the spiders while cutting off all the webbing on everyone. In the commotion, I lost Bilbo looking around for him frantically when an arrow whizzed past my sight turning quickly to see elves surround us. The dwarves and I ended up getting corned hoping Bilbo got away and was hidden safe as one with blond hair approached me.

"What is an elf doing amongst the company of dwarves?" he said in elvish while I replied back, "Giving them safe passage to meet with kin."

He made a face replying, "You are not an elf of these woods, you are from Rivendell."

I gave him a light sneer replying, "My father Veryan was."

They looked towards one another before he turned to the other elves saying, "Search the dwarves and we shall escort her to my father."

I felt one of them grab my arm seeing a female elf with red hair give me a small smile as the dwarves reluctantly got their weapons taken from them. Once they were stripped of everything we were all brought to the entrance of their gates as I briefly looked back hoping Bilbo wasn't too far behind.

* * *

Thorin and I were brought to a lavish throne room while the others were brought down to the dungeons making me frown lightly. I stayed quietly back beside the blond elf as Thranduil approached him calmly demanding to know why we were traveling through his realm. He easily deduced we were going to the lonely mountain to reclaim Thorin's lost home which seemed to intrigue him more.

"I will help you on this adventure if you do me one small favor in return." Thranduil said looking towards Thorin who was practically seething in anger.

"When the dragon took our home you did nothing to help my people and now you demand a favor from me?" he said saying something in dwarvish watching Thranduil's expression turn sour turning away saying, "Then you will stay locked up in the dungeons until you agree, time is of no bother to me for I can wait."

I closed my eyes hearing Thranduil's guards take Thorin away feeling eyes now rest upon me opening them to meet the king's intense gaze.

"Lossëa daughter of Veryan it is nice to finally meet you at last." He said walking towards me as I looked up towards him replying, "I must insist you let the dwarves go."

I saw the corner of his mouth twitch saying, "Now how is it an elf has found their way in the company of dwarves?"

"I wished to help them, leave the solitude of Rivendell to embark on this quest." I said hearing him give a hollow laugh replying, "So much like your father, he too adventured out of the safety of my kingdom but then again had he not you wouldn't have been created."

My eyes stared up towards his while his posture relaxed momentarily saying, "Since you are not of Mirkwood I must deny you your request."

I went to say something seeing his hand quickly go upwards replying, "You will not be brought nor go down to our prison, you are a guest of my kingdom and I shall treat you as such."

"You are still caging me." I said confidently while he turned away saying, "If you wish to leave here then so be it we shall not follow, though I doubt you'd leave your company behind so carelessly, it would only disappoint your late parents."

I felt my fist tighten biting back a reply while he looked to my side saying, "My son Legolas will show you to your room, I do hope you shall grace my kingdom with your presence."

The elf from earlier came to my side putting his hand on the small of my back ushering me along while Thranduil sat back on his throne, I looked around hopefully not knowing if Bilbo made it out alive.

* * *

**I realize this isn't how the ring works but I thought it would be a good edition. **


	10. A Moment of Serenity

**Chapter 10: A Moment of Serenity**

I was silent as Legolas escorted me along the winding corridors seeing fewer guards around wondering where the prisoners were kept.

"My father said something that wounded you." Legolas said suddenly while I looked forward replying, "He said a lot that wounded me."

"Your company and abandoning them why did that hurt you?" he asked trying to push the subject while I closed my eyes for a moment saying, "My parents died protecting their charge towards the ships to the Undying Lands."

He stopped for a moment saying kindly, "I am sorry to hear that milady."

"Los… just call me Los." I said defeated while he opened a door showing me a room with a large bed and finely made clothes.

Conjoined to it was a large marble tub to bathe in as he said, "You are not a prisoner here Los, no guards will be at your door and we shall only enter if you say such."

"What of my friends?" I asked turning to him while he put a hand on my shoulder saying, "Their fate is their own, you need not worry yourself any longer."

I looked down starting back at the room while he said, "There is food for you on the table, I can say with honesty your friends won't be harmed unless given reason to be."

He walked to the door looking back in the room for a moment before closing the door behind him making me sigh defeated.

I fell onto the bed staring at the door saying softly, "Bilbo… I wish I knew that you were alright…"

"I'm perfectly fine." I heard from my side seeing Bilbo suddenly appear making my eyes widened getting off the bed hugging him tightly saying, "I'm so happy you're safe."

I felt him hesitantly hug me back pulling away seeing a bright blush sweep across his cheeks while I looked around closing the curtains saying, "You must be hungry."

I offered him the fruit left for me as he ate it hungrily since none of us had gotten a good meal since we left Beorn's home.

While I watched him quietly for a moment seeing him savor the flavor I said carefully, "How did you do it, become invisible?"

I saw him look up quickly as his eyes darted around the room suddenly worried we were being watched seeing him bring his hand into his coat pocket.

"In the goblin cave when I fell, I found a creature living down there." He began while I sat down beside him while he continued saying, "He had dropped this ring, it seemed to have been very important to him but I needed it in order to escape unseen."

He opened his hand seeing a golden ring feeling an odd ringing in my ears but it died down when he closed his hand putting it in his pocket saying, "I honestly wasn't sure if it would hide you too but I knew I had to try to keep you safe."

He averted his eyes away trying to hide his blush but I simply smiled placing my hand on his cheek so he faced me again saying, "Thank you, Bilbo, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have had the courage to fight."

I began leaning my face closer to his hearing him clear his throat taking his sword out putting it between us saying, "I named my sword."

I blinked out of my trance saying, "What did you decide on?"

"Sting, that's what the spiders were saying when I cut them so I thought it would be a fitting name." he said proudly making me smile saying, "A fine name, may it sting and kill all the spiders."

His face suddenly grew serious saying, "I know where they took the dwarves but it's heavily guarded so I won't be able to get them all out unnoticed."

I frowned saying, "We will find an opening, and I will survey possible escapes while you can stay in the shadows figuring out where the keys are kept."

He nodded seeing him try and suppress a yawn doing the same looking towards the bed replying, "We can't do much if we are both tired, they will not enter this room unless I say it so we are safe."

He looked towards the bed before walking to a nearby chair sitting down in it while I held in a laugh sitting on the bed saying, "That will not do, this bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Well… but… it's your bed… and I…" he began stammering while I put my hand up saying, "Enough, we've slept beside each other before and I insist."

He nodded quickly standing up again removing his outer jacket which still had cobwebs all over it while I went into the other room changing into a simple comfortable dress robe seeing him huddled on the farthest corner of the bed. I shook my head smiling getting under the covers feeling like I was lying on a cloud staring at his back watching it rise and fall.

"Bilbo?" I said softly seeing his shoulders tensed for a moment watching him slowly turned towards me with slight worry as I bit my lower lip.

I began scooting towards him hesitantly seeing him cower slightly until I felt the warmth from his body against my own seeing he let out a breath he must have been holding. I watched him silently pleading my request seeing him lift his arm while I tucked my head underneath it resting against his chest as his hand slowly descended on my shoulder unsurely. My hand cautiously wrapped itself around his midsection feeling his heartbeat thump aggressively in his chest but slowly begin to calm feeling his body start to relax.

I closed my eyes feeling his chest inhale and exhale as his thumb begin to rub gentle circles along my naked shoulder hearing him say apprehensively, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

My eyes opened looking up seeing his eyes staring towards me while I looked back down saying, "Yes, now Master Baggins we both need our sleep so stop worrying yourself and rest."

I heard him let out a small sigh as I closed my eyes once more slowly falling asleep to the sound of his breathing and rustle of the trees.


	11. The Escape Plan

**Chapter 11: The Escape Plan**

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes hearing light mumbling feeling arms wrap themselves tightly around me. Smiling into the still sleeping chest I hugged closer feeling surprisingly safe beside my much smaller companion. Alas, I knew we both had to wake up in order to figure out how to get our friends out so I brought my hand up brushing the curls out of his eyes seeing he was beginning to stir.

"I do not wish to wake from this dream yet." I could hear him say just above a whisper while I said soothingly, "What is it you dream of?"

He blinked a few times before I felt his fingers twitch against me saying, "This."

I smiled warmly seeing him begin to lean in towards me as my eyes fluttered closed until I heard a knock at the door stopping my movements. Bilbo scrambled off the bed slipping his hand into his pocket watching him disappear as I walked towards the door opening it.

"Good morning, I brought you some breakfast." Legolas said from the other side of the door looking around the room saying, "Was someone else here?"

I looked around the room saying, "No it has just been me."

He gave another look around saying, "Well I hope you will join me later today, I would very much like to show you around."

Though I didn't feel like being in the company of him I also knew that getting a look around would help to find the best escape routes as I gave a stiff nod saying, "That would be nice."

I saw his smile widened saying, "I shall meet you shortly."

He walked off as I closed the door seeing Bilbo appear again saying, "He seems quite taken to you."

My eyes moved towards him seeing the slight seething look in his face making me laugh replying, "I have no intentions of reciprocating those feelings but I do need to find my way around."

"I shall follow you as well perhaps to find something you can't see." Bilbo said as I handed him an apple saying, "And to make sure he doesn't try anything."

His eyes shifted around giving me a half innocent smile saying, "Of course not."

Once we both ate and I changed Bilbo slipped the ring on his finger again while I saw Legolas waiting at the end of the hall as if he had been standing there the whole time. I felt a reassuring hand hit the small of my back knowing Bilbo was there walking towards him.

Legolas held his arm out as I begrudgingly took it seeing his smile widened escorting me out of the halls and out into the open. He showed me a grand library, the large royal dining hall as well as where he liked to practice sparring.

"Your daggers are very well made." He said while I replied, "They were my parents, it is all I have left of them."

"I am sorry again for your loss." he replied while I said, "It's quite alright, they died years ago and my uncle has taken me in since then."

"Yet you are in the company of dwarves." He said seeing a baffled look on his face while I replied, "They aren't so bad, a little loud but they have spirit and I admire that."

"I shall just take your word for it though I don't see myself being friends with a dwarf in my lifetime." He said while I laughed saying, "You could surprise yourself one day."

He walked a few feet away talking to the same woman from yesterday with red hair as I heard Bilbo whisper to my side, "I'm going to check the kitchens."

I nodded standing up straight again seeing he started approaching me saying, "My apologies we are to have a large feast tonight so everyone is getting prepared."

"It's no trouble." I said waving my hand while we began walking back towards my temporary chambers hearing him say, "I must ask, has another taken your heart yet?"

I blinked surprised by his question trying to hide the flush that took hold of my cheeks saying, "I am starting to believe as of late someone has yes."

He gave me a strange look saying, "You've been in the company of dwarves I should hope you've found someone else more your height and grace."

I laughed a little louder than expected seeing surprise flash in his eyes before saying, "I wouldn't care about any of that stuff either way."

"You are very strange… beautiful but strange." He said quietly making me tilt my head saying, "Would you allow me to visit my friends then?"

He gave a ghost of a smile saying, "Nice try but no, perhaps you'll not worry about them and enjoy the feast tonight."

I frowned lightly, "I will try but make no promises."

He escorted me back to my temporary chambers before taking his leave letting me know he would come to get me when the feast began. I took a bath then began to get dressed in nice but easy to move clothing strapping my daggers to my hips hearing a soft knock on the door. I looked over defensively opening the door slowly not seeing anyone opening it wider before closing it again.

"Glad you made it back in once piece." I said looking around until Bilbo suddenly appeared to my side saying, "It was close a few times but I managed to slip by everyone."

I sat on the bed saying, "What did you learn?"

He began telling me about who had the keys to the dungeons and we would never be able to get out of this place from one of the gates. He said there were a bunch of empty barrels that get dumped down towards the lake for someone to take and fill again.

"We will just need someone to distract them in the kitchen while the feast is almost done, I'd say the best time is close to dawn." He said while I nodded replying, "I could get the guards drunk so they'll pass out while you sneak down to the prison and free everyone."

He smiled at my idea and said, "Perfect."

"Legolas said he would come let me know when it started until then we can stay here and prepare." I said watching him pat his legs looking around saying, "Right… good plan."

He let me know that the dwarves were being kept fed and cared for but they were beginning to lose hope we'd get them out. He asked me what Legolas and I discussed while he left but I assured him it was nothing to write home about. He ate some of the fruit that was left from the morning while I ate some bread knowing that if I was to out drink the other elves I'd need it.

Eventually, I heard a knock at the door signaling Bilbo to put the ring back on while he disappeared as I opened the door seeing Legolas standing there. He held his arm out making me sigh lightly taking it feeling the air move past me knowing Bilbo made it past us unseen.

It seemed most of the elves of Mirkwood were in the grand dining hall seeing Thranduil sitting at the head of the table drinking from his goblet. For the most part, I was ignored throughout the feast seeing it begin to get rowdy as the drinking continued.

"I am happy to see you hear." Thranduil said walking past me as I looked down saying, "I assured your son I'd make an appearance."

I heard him laugh saying, "Yes my son does make an impression on most. I should hope you both will spend more time together the longer you stay."

I felt my lip twitch replying, "We shall see."

He gave a light smirk before leaving my side walking around to some of the other elves seeing that Legolas was talking with the red-haired woman again. Knowing this was my only chance I slipped out grabbing two mugs of water making my way down to the kitchen. There were only two elves down in the kitchens and they both seemed to have already started drinking quite a lot.

"Hello milady what brings you down here?" one said with a slight slur while I swayed a bit to get the full effect saying, "I wish to challenge others to a drinking game but no one up there will partake."

"Is that something the dwarves taught you milady?" the other said while I hid a smirk saying, "Perhaps."

They both looked towards one another before saying, "We shall join you."

I smirked lightly setting down my two mugs of water, "Splendid."


	12. Barrel Riding

**Chapter 12: Barrel Riding**

We all cheered as I began downing the first water mug seeing their eyes turn to me surprised when I finished it first slamming it down. They followed suit hearing a burp from one while the other shook his head grabbing another mug for both of them.

"I'm surprised you're able to drink so quickly." One said while I laughed replying, "You must drink a lot in order to keep up with dwarves."

We all cheered again as I downed this mug of water a little slower to give it more effect watching the others slam theirs down first saying, "Perhaps we shall beat you yet!"

* * *

I leaned back in my chair seeing after the two mugs of water I had drunk two mugs of wine seeing the other two begin to lull off. I poked one seeing him fall face first into the table not moving while the other had cradled his half empty mug dozing off.

I smirked standing up walking to the empty barrels deciding the best thing to do was wait until Bilbo and the others came. It didn't take long hearing the footsteps approaching turning to see Bilbo leading all the dwarves looking over at the elves passed out at the table.

"What is the plan now?" one of the dwarves said as Bilbo replied, "All of you climb into the barrels."

I helped them all climb in seeing there was plenty of room for all of them with a few extra empty barrels to spare as Bilbo said, "Alright now all of you hold your breath."

I hoped in one of the barrels but saw he was having difficulty pulling the lever hoping out to help him pull it watching all the dwarves start to roll down below hearing a splash. The platform flipped seeing there were no more barrels for us to use seeing Bilbo start to calculate our next move. My eyes turned to see the elves begin to stir and yelling coming from above grabbing Bilbo's hand. I started stepping back seeing him look towards me worriedly but I simply winked feeling the platform flip allowing us to fall.

We both slid down the long narrow wall until we finally braced ourselves crashing into the water below hearing the dwarves begin to cheer. I held onto Bilbo pulling him to the empty barrel jumping in before pulling him with me.

"Well done you two." Thorin said while I looked up saying, "We aren't in the clear yet."

I saw the elves begin to run towards the gates closing them but before they could react to us a group of orcs came out of nowhere starting to slaughter them. We all braced ourselves hitting the gate seeing Kili get out deciding to make a run for the gate so we could go through. One of the orcs came towards me but I pulled out my daggers stabbing him in the chest watching him fall into the water. I jumped up onto the edge of the barrel making sure Bilbo was safe below me taking out any orcs that were foolish enough to get in my way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas look towards me then back down seeing Bilbo making a face before shooting an arrow past my face hitting an orc in the eye. I heard Kili cry out getting hit by an arrow in the leg but he was still able to open the gate falling back into his barrel before we drifted away too fast. We were all at the mercy of the current as I jumped back into the barrel beside Bilbo both of us holding on for dear life but attacked any orcs that crossed beside us.

It didn't take long for the river to carry us fast enough to evade the orcs and elves relaxing for a moment against the barrel hearing Kili groan.

"We should make for shore, Kili was shot." Fili said seeing Thorin reply, "Paddle for the shore."

I used my hands to push our barrel towards the land hoping out seeing the water went to my hip while Bilbo's nose scrunched at it. I shook my head grabbing the barrel bringing it all the way to shore so he didn't have to worry about swimming. I helped the others onto shore seeing Fili and Oin help Kili onto shore seeing him wince once they set him down.

I began ringing out my clothes seeing Bilbo collapse on a rock beside me smiling towards him as he closed his eyes saying, "That went well."

"We didn't die so I'd say you're correct." I replied seeing him open on eye tilting his head towards me replying, "There still is a dragon to deal with."

I stood up wiping my hands saying, "We shall cross that bridge when it comes to us."

* * *

After a few minutes, I heard movement behind us pulling my daggers out turning to see a man aiming a bow in my direction. The dwarves gathered around me but after the tumble through the river, Bilbo and I were the only ones who had a weapon.

"Who are you?" he asked while I said cautiously, "Not an enemy, my company and I were ambushed by orcs."

His bow lowered slightly hearing him say, "Those barrels came from Mirkwood, is that where you are from?"

I shook my head saying, "I'm from Rivendell."

"You're a Bargemen, from Lake-town I imagine?" Balin piped in seeing him relax slightly saying, "Yes, what of it?"

"We seek safe passage through Lake-Town and perhaps some weapons." He said while Thorin stood quietly beside Bilbo and I hearing the man say, "And why should I do that for you?"

"We can pay you of course." Balin said seeing some of the dwarves look towards him begrudgingly but kept silent knowing this may be our only chance of getting away from the orcs.

The man looked us all over hearing a defeated sigh escape his lips before saying, "Alright but if we do this, you listen to everything I say got it?"

We nodded as he replied, "Grab the barrels we'll need them."

After getting all the barrels onto his boat he looked towards us saying, "My payment?"

"You will get your payment once we are safe and haven't been double-crossed." Thorin said firmly seeing the man give a strangled nod agreeing.

We all loaded ourselves into the boat as Bilbo and I sat by the man hearing Bilbo say, "I'm Bilbo Baggins, may I ask your name?"

The man looked towards him saying, "Bard, you are not a dwarf like your friends."

"I'm a hobbit actually, I was brought into their company when they came to my home." He said while Bard turned towards me saying, "What of you?"

"I'm Lossëa, but please call me Los, I bound my loyalty to Bilbo so I could keep him safe and help out the others." I said not wanting to reveal too much seeing Bard nod saying, "You both are a curious pair but I am not a man to judge."

We both looked at each other for a moment seeing Bilbo turn away embarrassed making me laugh as the dwarves began getting their money out for Bard. I placed a few coins down as well seeing we were still some short looking towards Dwalin seeing him cross his arms.

"We are growing closer to the gates so I would like to be paid." Bard said staring over the dwarves hearing Dwalin say, "We have not reached our destination yet so you won't get anything from me."

I saw Thorin walk past me in the boat looking up following his gaze seeing that the Lonely Mountain was so close watching Dwalin throw his money down at this point they all just wanted to be back even if it meant giving all they had. Bard ushered us into the barrels as Bilbo tucked tightly beside me since there wasn't another to spare. I watched him give us a reassuring smile and to remain quiet putting the lid on feeling Bilbo put his hand on mine so I squeezed it comfortingly.

I felt the boat stop hearing muffled voices between Bard and another man keeping silent until the lid opened up seeing and smelling dead ice-cold fish spill over on top of us. I held in a strangled scream feeling the icy scales brush against my skin keeping my mouth tightly closed. Looking to my side I saw Bilbo staring at them all with a less than amused expression giving him a thumb up watching him begrudgingly give one back knowing this smell wouldn't leave any time soon.


	13. Arrival at Lake-Town

**Chapter 13: Arriving at Lake-Town**

After what felt like an eternity, the boat come to a stop looking up just as the lid was opened seeing Bard give us a smirk. He put his hand out for me to grab helping me out watching Bilbo climb out but slip on some fish falling. I held in a laugh helping him up brushing the fish guts off of him seeing him wince at the smell.

"It's going to take forever to get this smell off of my clothes." He said sadly while I replied, "With the gold you'll be getting I'm sure you can afford new clothes."

He gave me a playful glare but stopped when Bard came over, explaining we had to sneak to his home or else the guards would take us to the Master of this town. Sneaking around was easy for Bilbo and me but the dwarves were a bit louder in their steps seeing townspeople watch us curiously. I heard some guards begin running towards us taking a nearby pan smacking him in the head while the other dwarves stealthily took out the others before more came.

The townspeople helped us hide the bodies of the unconscious guards no doubt they had been treated unfairly by them in the past. I saw a boy run over to Bard hugging him guessing that was his son as he looked over towards us curiously.

"My home is being watched I'm going to have to sneak you all in." Bard said hearing Bilbo sigh saying, "Well it can't get worse than the fish."

* * *

"You spoke way too soon Master Baggins." I said with a hint of anger swimming in the water towards Bard's family's toilet.

One by one we all were pulled out of the toilet as I took Bard's son's hand when he tried to help me out thanking him. Bilbo was struggling to get out seeing how badly he was shivering helping him to his feet before wrapping a blanket tightly around him rubbing his shoulders to ease the chill that was clearly taking over him. Once everyone was out they gave the rest of us blankets to warm us up pulling mine tightly around myself while Thorin talked with Bard.

"You're an elf." Bard's youngest daughter said staring up at me with wide eyes making me laugh saying, "I am yes."

"You're pretty." She said giggling making me smile warmly towards her saying, "Thank you, that's very kind of you to say."

She looked over at the others saying, "Is that tiny man your lover?"

I held in a laugh as her older sister nudged her whispering that was rude while I kneeled down to her saying, "He isn't but I do like him a lot."

She looked over at him for a moment as I noticed him giving me a curious look not hearing what we were saying until she turned to me saying, "You should tell him, he keeps looking at you like my da did my ma."

I tried to hide the rosiness from my cheeks as the little girl was called by her father running off feeling Bilbo approach me saying, "Everything alright?"

I cleared my throat turning fully towards him saying, "Yes… everything is perfect."

* * *

After a few heated words between Bard and Thorin, I watched Bard leave insisting we all stayed put until he returned. His children made us food as we all sat in different spots of the house while they began telling us about the town and their father. I guess their mother died a while ago but they still felt the effect of the loss.

Thorin came over to Bilbo and I saying, "We cannot stay here we must get some weapons and head to the mountain, time is running out."

"Bard told us to stay." Bilbo said trying to insist we stay but Thorin didn't want to hear it as Bard's son Bain tried to reason with him.

We all slipped out of the house unnoticed getting directions from the townspeople on where the armory was kept. My eyes turned to Kili, he had been limping for some time now and I saw he was beginning to pale as I walked beside him.

"Kili… you need medicine." I said softly to not alert the other while he shook his head saying, "I'm fine, just need proper rest is all."

I frowned at him but I knew he would be stubborn to argue with seeing we made it to the armory as Bilbo and I were to be the lookouts while they snuck in. I watched them climb onto one another slipping inside unnoticed looking around seeing not much happening. After a little while, we heard a loud crash from the inside hearing yelling from the guards beginning to close in. I put my cloak over my head grabbing onto Bilbo moving us back into the shadows.

"What are we doing?" he asked worried as I said quietly, "If they get caught we may be their only hope of getting out."

He nodded seeing the guards grab the dwarves following along with the townsfolk towards the giant mansion in the middle of the town. We heard the yelling getting up to the front seeing a large repulsive man stand in fancy clothes look over the dwarves.

"Thieves trying to steal from our glorious town, tell me who is in charge?" he said pompously seeing Thorin come forward saying, "I am Thorin the rightful King under the Mountain."

Instantly the people began whispering about the prophesies coming true seeing the Master look around worried putting his hand up to try and silence the people. Thorin promised them he was here to reclaim back the mountain and that included the mountains of gold that laid inside seeing at the mention of gold the Master smirked.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh? We don't know anything about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" a sleazy looking man said coming up towards the master staring down Thorin.

As one, Bilbo and I stepped forward out of the crowd saying together, "We can."

Bilbo smiled up towards me taking a step towards Thorin saying, "I have traveled far with these dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it."

"I believe that to be true, he will be an honorable King." I said smiling towards Thorin seeing a kind smile in return as the crowd began to grow excited again at the thought of becoming better again.

"All of you, listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who have died in the firestorm and for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard said stepping in front of all of us making me turn towards Thorin who seemed unaffected.

"Now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" the Master said seeing the pain wash over Bard's face as the sleazy man beside the Master replied, "It's true, Sire. We all know the story, arrow after arrow, he shot and each one missing its mark."

The crowd began agreeing with the man seeing Bard look around defeated turning towards Thorin saying, "You have no right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right." Thorin said darkly watching Bard grab his children leaving as the Master clapped his hands saying, "Tonight you all may feast and enjoy yourselves for tomorrow we shall give you a proper send away."

Loud clapping began to erupt again as the guards ushered us forward towards the mansion assuming this is where we'd be staying tonight.


	14. The Dawn Will Come

**Chapter 14: The Dawn Will Come**

I stood against the wall watching all the dwarves drink and cheer happily getting a much needed break from the journey and being so close to reclaiming their home. I easily slipped out of the commotion onto a balcony staring at the Lonely Mountain. I began to wonder what would happen once this journey was over, would I have to return to Rivendell or could I continue to see the world. My thoughts then drifted to Bilbo, I knew more than anything he would want to go home after all of this but what did that mean for us.

It may have been silly to think we could be anything more than friends, I wasn't a hobbit like him nor would I grow old as he would it only made sense after this I may never see him again. I placed my hand on my chest, just the thought of it made my heartache in pain feeling my eyes begin to water.

"Los…" I heard a soft voice behind me knowing who it was quickly brushing the stray tears that had fallen turning towards him saying, "Bilbo… had enough of the commotion too?"

He gave a little laugh coming up beside me climbing up to the railing replying, "I'm only surprised how much they are drinking, we leave early in the morning I would think they'd want to sleep."

"The endurance of dwarves is a marvel to be held." I said leaning down more as I felt him turn towards me saying, "What will you do… once this is all over?"

"I suppose I'll go back to Rivendell…" I said choking back the tears that wished to fall again hearing him say with sadness in his voice, "Oh…"

We both stood in silence for a while until he turned towards me saying, "You could always come to the Shire."

I turned towards him quickly seeing his eyes look around nervously saying, "I've told you all about my home but I wish for you to see it for yourself, it's no adventure but it's something."

I kneeled down so I was able to meet his face seeing him swallow staring towards me with uncertainty as I said with a smile, "You'd want that?"

His eyes widened shaking his head with slight enthusiasm replying, "Of course I would… you're special to me Los and I'm not ready for us to say goodbye yet."

He looked like he was mentally kicking himself making a face turning away embarrassed while I grabbed his cheek seeing him stiffen watching his cheeks turn a bright shade of red as I said, "You are special to me too Bilbo Baggins but I fear I may never be ready to say goodbye to you."

Watching him smile warmly at my words we both began leaning into one another when the balcony doors burst opened making us stop suddenly seeing Bofur holding a mug in his hand.

"Ah there are the love birds, you both are missing all the fun!" he said drunkenly watching Bilbo get flustered again shooing him away only to have the dwarf fall onto him.

I laughed loudly watching Bilbo scramble under him helping him out of Bofur's iron grip saying, "I think it's time we got some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

"I suppose we will, we can talk later." Bilbo said as I nodded replying, "I look forward to it, goodnight Bilbo."

I entered one of the rooms that the master laid out for me as Bilbo walked to his hearing him say, "Goodnight Los."

* * *

I woke up early getting dressed and making my way out into the main hall seeing a few of the dwarves and Bilbo already awake and being lavished with new clothes and weapons for the journey. We ate a small meal but I knew we had to get moving as we all began making our way to the boat. It seemed the entire town was out to wish us farewell. I looked over at Bilbo thinking he looked silly in the hat the Master insisted he wore giving me a look knowing he agreed.

"Where is Bofur?" I heard Bombur question looking around seeing he hadn't followed us saying, "He must have drank too hard, I can go get him."

"No." Thorin said sternly making me turn to him as he finished saying, "We cannot delay any longer he will catch up himself."

I frowned hopping into the boat helping Bilbo in as Kili came over but Thorin stopped him saying, "I'm sorry cousin but you will only slow us down."

"You cannot ask me to wait here." Kili said offended seeing Thorin put his hand on his shoulder replying, "I'm not asking, stay and heal once you are at full strength come join us."

I looked between them uncertain as Fili jumped out of the boat to be with his brother and Oin followed since he was the only one who took care of the injured. I looked towards Bilbo seeing he gave me an uneasy look back as the crowd began cheering once we started rowing. The farther out we got the quieter it had become seeing everyone was on edge for what could possibly be waiting up in the mountains. I looked around at the heavy faces of my companions having left some of their own behind it was evident they were feeling the loss and I too felt it.

I stood up on the boat walking to the front letting out an uneasy breath closing my eyes knowing only one way to help soothe them in this dark time.

_Shadows fall_

_And hope has fled_

_Steel your heart_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

_The shepherd's lost_

_And his home is far_

_Keep to the stars_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

_Bare your blade_

_And raise it high_

_Stand your ground_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

My eyes opened to see the sun had peeked through the clouds shining down on all of us turning to see the dwarves and Bilbo staring towards me with a newfound hopeful spirit. I smiled at them while Thorin came over placing a hand on my arm thanking me before we saw the shore ahead.

I hopped out of the boat pulling it up onto the shore as Bilbo and Thorin took off the strange hats the Master left them staring up towards the mountain.

"It is as long journey up but we must make it before the final light today, no rest, we keep moving until we make it." Thorin said looking over everyone as we all nodded knowing how important this task was.

* * *

**The song is from Dragon Age Inquisition I do not own it. **


	15. By Light of the Moon

**Chapter 15: By Light of the Moon**

The higher up we went the more determined Thorin was staring at the map intently for the door that the map said existed. We passed by the ruins of Dale which Smaug had destroyed when he came to the mountain seeing ash still sat on the ground. I looked back seeing Lake-town was a mere spec at this point turning back towards the mountain seeing Thorin stop staring at the map.

"Fan out, the map says the door should be somewhere around here." Thorin said as we all spread out looking around for anything that remotely looked like a door.

Bilbo was looking up not paying attention until he bumped into me looking at me quickly apologizing as he said, "There is a staircase leading up there."

Thorin came over giving him a hard pat on the back saying, "Good eyes my friend."

We began climbing the narrow staircase seeing that the sun was quickly going down and our time was running out. After making it to the top they began looking for the keyhole as my eyes looked towards the sun seeing it begin to set.

"We are running out of time, I'll smash it open." I heard Dwalin said taking his ax hitting against the rock with no effect.

"That won't work, it's sealed with magic and only the key will open it." I said stopping him as we all turned seeing the sunset over the valley.

"We are to late…" Balin said sadly watching Thorin drop the key in shame as I frowned towards him.

"Our journey was for nothing." He said defeated as they all began walking down the mountain watching Bilbo grab the map saying, "No, we mustn't give up yet."

"It's over Master Baggins." Thorin said not looking back but I stayed by his side putting my hand on his shoulder saying, "I shall not give up either."

Ignoring the dwarves going down the stairs I took the map from him while he kept reciting the riddle tapping his forehead staring at the stone wall. I began hearing light tapping on the wall looking up to see a thrush looking at the map again smiling.

"Bilbo… this map was revealed by the moonlight which means the key must be too." I said showing him the map watching him look up as the moon started to appear behind the clouds.

We followed the light seeing it hit one spot on the wall as he looked over the edge saying, "It's the moon! The light is from the moon, not the sun, come back!"

He began looking around on the ground for the key as I pointed beside his feet seeing him accidentally hit it watching it clink towards the cliffside but a foot stopped it. We both looked up seeing Thorin looking towards us marveling the spot on the door as he bent down to grab the key. I watched him walk slowly to the door putting the key in as the other dwarves had come back up watching it turn unlocking the secret entrance into the mountain.

* * *

We slowly entered the darkened entrance as Gloin looked towards a carving in the stone rubbing his fingers over it saying, "Herein lays the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

Balin smiled proudly saying, "The throne of the king."

Bilbo and I got closer as he pointed towards the top of the throne saying, "What's that above there?"

"The Arkenstone." Balin said mesmerized as Bilbo looked towards him saying, "Arkenstone, what's that?"

Thorin came up to Bilbo placing a hand on his shoulder saying, "That, Master Burglar, is why you're here."

Bilbo looked towards him than me with slight fear as I came up beside him saying, "Do not fear I will not leave your side."

Thorin and the others except for Balin went back outside as he gave us an uneasy smile ushering us further into the mountain as Bilbo said, "You want me to find a jewel?"

"A large white jewel yes." Balin said while Bilbo made a face replying, "That's… that's it? Only I imagine there's quite a few down there."

I looked towards him saying, "There is only one Arkenstone."

"The lass is right and you'll know it when you see it." Balin said with certainty while Bilbo made an uncomfortable face saying, "Right…"

Balin stopped us from going any further saying, "In truth, lad, I do not know what you both will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonor in turning back..."

"No... no, Balin, I promised that I would do this, and I think that I must try." Bilbo said as I nodded replying, "We've come this far it would be a waste to turn back now."

Balin chuckled saying, "It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?" Bilbo said with slight worry hearing Balin reply, "The courage of hobbits and the bond you both have acquired for one another. Go now, with as much luck as you can muster."

We both nodded as I began stepping first hearing Balin say, "Oh, and, Bilbo."

We stopped turning as he took another cautious step down saying quietly, "If there is, in fact, an um... a live dragon down there... don't waken it."

Bilbo and I looked towards each other in worry as he went to speak with Balin but he had already gone back to the others. I saw the fear wash over Bilbo's face reaching my hand for his giving him a reassuring smile as we both began making our way into the heart of the mountain.

* * *

It was silent as we traversed down the winding stairs taking small steps every time we entered a new room. We followed the direction Thorin gave us seeing the only light that shone in was from the moonlight that came from the cracks of the walls.

"Anyone home…?" Bilbo asked hearing his voice crack but we were met with silence seeing him relax slightly.

We turned a corner descending down some more stairs as I stopped feeling Bilbo bump into me my eyes widening. I stared at the enormous horde of gold and treasure sparkling like a dazzling ocean of wealth hearing Bilbo gasp.

"How on earth are we to find the Arkenstone in this?" Bilbo said quietly while I blinked looking towards him saying, "Quietly."

We walked down the steps stepping onto the gold as I balanced on the top of it seeing his feet sink into it. With each step, the gold moved causing light ripples to fall down more into the room but we still heard no other movement. We stayed by one another digging carefully through the treasure as each time he picked up anything remotely white he would bring it to me but I shook my head knowing what we were looking for was much brighter.

It felt like we were searching for hours when he picked up a large goblet filled with gold hearing the gold begin to descend around us. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up turning my head slowly to see the massive head of a dragon. I grabbed onto Bilbo slowly walking backward as more gold moved to reveal his tail wrapped around the other side of us trapping us in place. I watched its eyelid move pulling us quickly behind a pillar hearing a deep rumble, the dragon was waking up.


	16. Thieves in the Shadows

**Chapter 16: Thieves in the Shadows**

I felt Bilbo shaking beside me as I grabbed his hand pointing to his finger while he nodded knowingly hearing the dragon start to move watching the gold cascade around us. I grabbed his hand just as he put the ring on suddenly feeling a bit safer despite the ringing in my ears.

"Well... thieves. I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you? Where are you?" we heard the deep dangerous voice of Smaug as his footsteps began to move closer.

Bilbo pulled us farther away seeing Smaug looking in our direction saying, "Come now and don't be shy. Step into the light."

I closed my eyes tightly feeling his presence come to my side as I felt Bilbo's hand become sweaty against mine.

"There is something about you. Something you carry, something made of gold... but far more... precious..." I heard Smaug say looking down at Bilbo seeing his face as he pulled the ring off leaving us fully exposed.

"There you are, Thieves in the Shadows." He said putting his head near us seeing Bilbo step forward trying to protect me saying, "We did not come to steal from you, Oh Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. We merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say… I did not believe them."

I watched him stand prominently flapping out his enormous wings making me feel incredibly small as he said deeply, "And do you NOW?!"

I cleared my throat taking a step forward saying in my best confident voice, "Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, Oh Smaug, the Stupendous."

He leaned down towards me saying, "Do you really think flattery is going to save you little elf?"

I eyed Bilbo for a moment then looked back at him saying, "No?"

"No indeed." He said with a small chuckle staring at Bilbo saying, "You both seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your kind before. I know of the elf but you are something new. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?"

As he spoke I looked to the side seeing the Arkenstone peeking out of the mountain of gold nudging Bilbo seeing his eyes follow mine nodding as he said, "I... I come from under the hill."

We began slowly moving towards the stone as he circled around us saying, "Underhill?"

"And under hills and over hills my path has led... and through the air, I am he who walks unseen." Bilbo said as he took a step near the stone making us stop moving for a moment while he said, "Impressive. What else do you claim to be?"

He looked towards me as I shrugged hearing him say, "I-I am... Luck-wearer and Riddle-maker."

"Lovely titles, go on." Smaug said looking towards me for help as I stepped forward saying, "He's also Barrel-rider."

"Barrels? Now that is interesting!" Smaug said interested leaning down towards us again saying, "And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?"

"D... Dwarves? No. No, no dwarves here, you've got that all wrong—" Bilbo tried to play it off but Smaug saw past it replying, "Oh, I don't think so, Barrel-rider! They sent you in here to do their dirty work, while they skulk about outside!"

With his moving the Arkenstone started rolling down the gold as I put my hands up saying, "Truly you are mistaken, Oh Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities."

"You have nice manners, for a thief and a LIAR! I know the smell and taste of dwarf, no one better! It is the gold, they are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh!" he replied with anger.

Bilbo and I decided to take our chance diving for the Arkenstone but his leg kicked it as we began to chase after it hearing him say, "Did you think I did not know this day would come?! That a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!"

We both began sliding down the gold hearing Smaug follow behind us crashing into a pillar hearing it break as we crawled under a platform.

"It's Oakenshield! That filthy dwarfish usurper! He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?!" Smaug said as Bilbo replied, "No! No, no, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Smaug laughed darkly replying, "Don't bother denying it! I guessed his foul purpose some time ago but it matters not, Oakenshield's quest will fail and the darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land."

We watched him walk around the platform trying to keep out of sight as he said, "You are being used, Thieves in the Shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your lives and found it worth nothing!"

"No, you're lying!" I yelled hearing him stop moving feeling the heat from this breath hit me before chuckling saying, "What did he promise you, a share of the treasure? As if it was his to give for I will not part with a single coin! Not one piece of it! My teeth are swords, my claws are spears and my wings are a hurricane!"

I braced myself as he flapped his wings feeling Bilbo grab my hand as I followed his gaze seeing just under his wing was a spot where his scales were missing hearing Bilbo say, "So it's true… the black arrow did hit its mark."

Smaug stomped down folding his wings saying, "What did you say?"

I began scanning the ground seeing the Arkenstone by his feet while Bilbo said nervously, "I-I was just saying, your reputation precedes you, O Smaug the Tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth."

We stepped out so Smaug could see us following my eyes to the Arkenstone by his feet making me stop seeing a smirk appear on his lips saying, "I am almost tempted to let you take it if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad but I think not. I think our little game ends here, so tell me, thieves... how do you choose to die?"

I saw his chest begin to light up seeing Bilbo quickly pull his ring out grabbing my hand as we both disappeared just in time moving out of the way of the flames. He reached down grabbing the Arkenstone tucking it into his coat pocket as we ran up the stairs making our way to the exit of the treasure room hearing Smaug yell out in anger.

We kept running as I held tightly to his hand until we stopped leaning against a wall hearing the halls grow silent catching our breath. He took the ring off as I slid to the ground with him beside me seeing him put the ring back in his pocket before taking out the Arkenstone.

"So much trouble for this?" he said breathlessly while I stared at it saying, "Do you think he's right about Thorin being corrupted by it?"

"I truly hope not but I think we should hide it for now until we know for sure." Bilbo said while I nodded agreeing looking around the hallway.

"We have bigger problems anyway." I said softly seeing him nod in agreement standing back up as he did the same saying, "We must find the others and hope it's not too late…"

* * *

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far :)**


	17. Of Fire and Gold

**Chapter 17: Of Fire and Gold**

Bilbo and I made our way to the entrance of the treasure room hoping the others weren't foolish enough to head this way but saw Thorin standing and looking out to the vast amounts of gold.

"Thorin we must get out of here before he comes back." Bilbo whispered harshly seeing Thorin slowly turned to him saying, "The Arkenstone… did you find it?"

I saw the confliction pass over Bilbo's eyes as he shook his head replying, "That doesn't matter, Smaug is still here."

I watched him take his sword out blocking Bilbo's path saying, "Answer the question did you find the Arkenstone!"

Bilbo went to speak when we began hearing the footsteps of Smaug making me say, "We must leave now."

I pulled them both along as we ran through the halls evading Smaug and gathering with the rest of the company seeing them lead us to a known exit. Once we made it there though the path had been blocked by boulders that had fallen seeing skeletons littered along the ground no doubt from the dwarves who also tried to escape but perished.

"So this is it then…" Balin said looking over the skeletons as I said, "There has to be a way to stop him, we mustn't give up so easily."

"He had scales missing under his wing." Bilbo said while Dwalin scoffed replying, "None of us is a good enough marksman to hit it plus we have no black arrows down here."

"We could try and crush him." Ori said as Thorin looked over towards us all telling us his plan of luring him to the furnace and drowning him in gold which was our only option.

He unsheathed his sword saying, "If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together!"

We all cheered before they began to lead us to the furnaces, unfortunately, Smaug intercepted us so we split into groups as I went with Bilbo, Balin, and Ori to check the furnaces. We could hear Smaug roaring in the distance feeling the ground shake as he began destroying the walls to get to us. Once we reached the room some of the others had made it as well seeing that we were going to need dragon fire to heat up the furnaces.

"Los, you and Bilbo go up onto that ledge where the lever is and pull it when I say." Thorin yelled as Bilbo and I nodded running up the steps seeing Smaug trying to break through to the furnaces.

Not looking back we made it to the lever seeing the flames from Smaug had begun to thaw out the old smelting stations. We watched helplessly as the dwarves worked together to elude Smaug until Thorin yelled for us to pull the lever.

I grabbed onto it grunting at how heavy it was while Bilbo jumped up grabbing onto it as we were able to force it down just in time for Smaug to attempt to breathe fire. The water that shot out hit him straight in his face causing the flames to die seeing the water begin to run down the many tunnels.

"Make for the Gallery of Kings!" Thorin yelled as Smaug swiped his tail hitting the platform Bilbo and I stood on but I was able to grab a rope in time to keep us from crashing to the ground.

We dodged around seeing Smaug was more interested in Thorin breaking through to an empty large hallway. I looked around but didn't see any of the other dwarves just as Smaug broke through a wall glaring down at Bilbo and me.

"You think you can deceive me, Barrel-rider?! You have come from Lake-Town! This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lake-Men. Those sniveling cowards with their Longbows and Black Arrows! Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit!" Smaug proclaimed as Bilbo ran forward saying frantically, "Wait, this isn't their fault! You cannot go to Lake-Town!"

Smaug stopped his movements giving Bilbo a sly smile coming over towards us saying, "You care about them, do you? Good, then you can watch them DIE!"

"Wait please!" Bilbo yelled trying to catch up with him hearing, "Here you witless worm!"

Smaug stopped dead in his tracks at Thorin's loud voice seeing him standing atop of a stone statue of his kin. I pulled Bilbo back knowing this was a trap for Smaug watching him start to approach Thorin with anger in his eyes.

"You!" Smaug proclaimed angrily as Thorin yelled, "I am taking back what you stole!"

Smaug growled deeply saying, "You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old, I instill terror in the hearts of men and I am King under the Mountain!"

Thorin took his sword out seeing the fire burning in his eyes replying, "This is not your kingdom! These are Dwarf lands, this is Dwarf gold and we will have our revenge!"

Thorin yelled something in Dwarvish jumping onto a rope as the stone statue began to break apart revealing a statue made out of pure gold. Smaug looked at it in astonishment that was until it began breaking apart as the gold melted in front of us pouring down on his form.

Smaug collapsed under the immense pressure being engulfed in the liquid gold submerging under it as the gold became silent. I took a moment to let out a relieved sigh but it was too soon for celebrating hearing a deep rumble in the gold.

Watching in horror Smaug broke free as the liquid gold splattered around the ground hearing him growl in anger stomping towards the entrance saying, "Revenge! I shall show you revenge!"

Bilbo ran out in front of me as Smaug burst through the entrance seeing his wings unfold pushing off into the sky. I continued to follow Bilbo out of the entrance seeing Smaug twirl his body sending the remnants of liquid gold to fly from his form giving another fierce flap of his wings.

Bilbo collapsed against a rock formation knowing we wouldn't be able to keep up with him seeing the only location on Smaug's mind was Lake-town hearing Bilbo mutter regrettably, "What have we done…"

* * *

**This was a shorter chapter but the next will be longer.**


	18. A Sickness in the Mountain

**Chapter 18: A Sickness in the Mountain**

We all looked down in horror as the flames of Smaug could be seen spreading through Lake-Town and the screams could be heard in the wind. Bombur and Bifur looked down at the town knowing their brother was down there while we also knew Fili, Kili, and Oin also were at the mercy of Smaug's wrath. I turned to Thorin frowning, he was facing the mountain staring at it in anger making me wonder if he was more mad about the Arkenstone or Smaug.

I felt Bilbo take my hand as he squeezed it shakily knowing he felt responsible for this happening but I know he shouldn't, we didn't truly know how terrible the wrath of Smaug was. We saw more flames sweep over Lake-Town until Smaug landed, with my elf eyes I could see him staring in a direction before charging towards something.

Suddenly he let out a great cry watching him fumble downwards falling hearing the screams begin to die down.

"What was that what has happened?" Ori said coming up beside Bilbo and I as I said astonished, "He fell… I saw it."

Bilbo turned quickly towards the others saying, "They did it, the black arrow hit its mark."

"By my beard, I think their right, look the Ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Gloin said seeing ravens begin to fly overhead.

Bilbo and I hugged each other hearing Balin said, "Aye now that the dragon has been killed world will spread all throughout Middle-Earth."

Bilbo let go of me looking past me as I turned all of us watching Thorin walk silently back into the mountain without another word. I gave Bilbo a knowing look as he gave one back fearfully, perhaps Smaug was right and the sickness has already begun to take hold of our friend.

We all followed him into the mountain as Balin told us all to rest for the night knowing we all needed it. I walked the halls beside the others to where the royal sleeping quarters were opening a door seeing the room covered in dust. I began carefully sweeping away the cobwebs and dust taking away anything already ruined by the years of no maintenance before removing my cloak sitting on the bed.

* * *

I let out an audible sigh finally feeling more relaxed than I had been in a long time knowing the danger should be finally over, at least I could only hope. I heard a light knocking on the door standing up walking towards it seeing Bilbo on the other side giving me a small smile as I moved for him to enter. He looked around the room seeing I had quickly made it livable hearing a small laugh but it was cut short seeing him turn to me taking out the Arkenstone.

"I do not believe we should give this to him." Bilbo said honestly as I took the stone inspecting its beauty replying, "I do believe you're right unfortunately, he hasn't even seen it but his obsession for it is already dangerous."

He nodded taking it back and putting it in his coat pocket patting his sides looking around the room again awkwardly as I watched him silently biting my lower lip in slight embarrassment.

"Will you stay here tonight?" I asked suddenly seeing his eyes turn to mine quickly while I kept my gaze on him saying sheepishly, "I do not wish to be alone."

He nodded fumbling as he went taking off his coat setting it neatly against a chair before climbing into the bed beside me feeling my feet dangle letting out an audible sigh.

"These beds were not made for elves." I said hearing him laugh for a moment and just hearing it made me laugh back finally feeling the weight of Smaug off of our shoulders.

Once the laughter died down we both grew quiet again feeling his arm lift so I could attempt to tuck myself under it curling up against him. I knew despite getting Thorin his home back our service was still needed so I would have to make this a home as best I could until then. Bilbo must have been thinking the same thing as he was quiet but his fingers fidgeted against my shoulder.

"How much longer do you think we will be here?" he asked suddenly as I gazed up towards him saying, "Well you were hired to get that Arkenstone so I presume when it's presented to Thorin or he no longer wants our assistance."

He stayed silent as I held him tightly saying, "It matters not to me so long as you're near."

I felt his heartbeat quicken for a moment becoming tense by my words but he soon relaxed saying sleepily, "Yes… you are quite right."

He was the first to fall asleep hearing light snores tickling my ear closing my eyes deciding any worries could wait after I got some real sleep.

* * *

I began stirring in my sleep not feeling the warmth of my Hobbit companion beside me looking around in a haze seeing all was quiet. I sat up yawning making my way to the room conjoined to the bedchamber seeing a large bathroom chamber. I made work getting the water running through again being heated no doubt by the forges that had been lit last night slowly undressing. My body sunk into the water letting out an audible moan closing my eyes feeling my hair pool around me.

I didn't know how long I had been there but the door opening to the other room caught my attention hearing shuffling in the room.

"Los…?" I heard Bilbo say questionably as I said through the door, "I'm in the bath."

It was quiet for a moment until I heard, "Oh… oh, I'm so sorry… I… dear me… I got some clean clothes for you and wanted to let you know breakfast is in the dining hall… sorry…"

I laughed lightly hearing the door close quickly to the other room knowing he had scurried out in a hurry deciding it was time to exit the bath. I got up finding a blanket that wasn't completely moth-eaten drying myself off walking out of the room to see clothes neatly laid out on the bed for me.

After getting dressed I left the room hearing laughter coming from one of the hallways suspecting that was the dining hall. Once I made it there Bilbo noticed me first standing up quickly seeing the rest of the company turn in my direction greeting me.

I grabbed some salted pork that had been left here looking around saying, "Where is Thorin?"

I saw Balin give me a concerned look saying, "He's down at the gold… been down there since last night."

I frowned seeing Bilbo look down my guess is he already had asked worried just as I was for our friend as I replied, "Any news on Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin?"

"I imagine they will join us later today so long as none of them were injured too bad when Smaug attacked." Balin said not even thinking they were dead despite Smaug's destruction looking towards me saying, "For now my dear relax, we've all earned it."

"I plan on exploring if you'd care to join me." Bilbo said looking towards me hopefully as I smiled towards him replying, "That sounds like a fine idea and if we get lost at least neither of us will be alone."

He laughed nervously clearly not thinking about that while Dwalin laughed wholeheartedly saying, "Just scream we'll eventually find you."

"How comforting." Bilbo said sarcastically as I laughed saying, "Where is your sense of adventure, at least we know there isn't another dragon waiting for us."

Bilbo looked towards Balin wide-eyed seeing him laugh replying, "Relax lad it was just the one, you both enjoy your exploration and don't do anything I wouldn't."

Bilbo went to argue but I ushered him along before he could hear them laughing and voices slowly die till it was just the two of us alone again.


	19. A Kiss Most Treasured

**Chapter 19: A Kiss Most Treasured **

Bilbo and I walked in a comfortable silence around the quiet halls of Erebor taking in the massive structure that the dwarves had carved into the mountain. Of course, there were parts broken apart from when Smaug had claimed ownership of the mountain but despite that, it was all still a wonder to see. Eventually, we made it to the treasure room not seeing Thorin anywhere hoping he had gone to get some sleep or food sitting down on the platform overlooking the shimmering jewels.

We both sat silently taking in all the treasure knowing that once Thorin came back the calm of the ocean of gold would once again move.

"Oh, I found something I wanted to give you." Bilbo said rummaging through his pockets pulling out a ring.

I felt my cheeks begin to warm staring down at the ring, the band was made from mithril while a bright sapphire was embedded in the center still sparkling like it was new. He placed it gingerly in my hand watching him look away flustered of my reaction as I put it onto my finger seeing it fit perfectly.

"I know it's not much but I hope you li—" I cut him off pressing my lips gently to his feeling him stiffen but quickly loosen up placing his hand on my cheek.

I leaned in closer to him deepening the kiss feeling his lips fit perfectly against mine until we needed to break for air pulling away from him. His eyes fluttered open giving me a lopsided smile as we pulled away from one another looking back at the treasure. Neither of us needed to say another word instead we clasped our hands together knowing each other was all we needed.

* * *

It didn't take long for Thorin to appear again in the treasure room now wearing his royal robes and crown seeing him look over at us for a moment before taking a step into the gold.

"Mine… all this treasure… and somewhere the Arkenstone lies." Thorin said darkly seeing the bags under his eyes showing he had yet to get some rest.

He seemed to ignore us just staring down at the gold obviously looking for the Arkenstone as I gave Bilbo a weary look hearing voices higher up. We both got up seeing Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur hearing them cheer when they saw the two of us exchanging hugs.

"Where is Thorin?" Kili asked while Bilbo frowned saying, "Its… he's not good right now… the gold it's getting to him."

They looked at him shrugging off his warnings going down to where Thorin was but I decided to head back up to the dining room having enough of Thorin's personality change. I reached the kitchens seeing some of the dwarves working on getting supper ready since Fili and Kili had gotten some fresh deer before reaching the mountain.

"That's a pretty ring you got there lass." Dwalin said eyeing my finger as I smiled saying, "Bilbo found it."

Gloin reached for my hand saying, "It's made with mithril you'll find nothing stronger."

"Like the bond you and young Baggins share no doubt, it will last for eternity." Balin said making my cheeks turn bright red pulling my hand away saying, "I hope so, though being an elf and he a hobbit I wonder how it all will work."

"If it's love, that won't matter milady." Ori said matter-of-factly making me smile saying, "Perhaps you're right, no point on dwelling on things that don't really matter."

They all nodded in agreement hearing the others come back into the kitchens seeing the disheartening look on their faces clearly worried for their king. Fili explained that tomorrow everyone was to begin the search for the Arkenstone per Thorin's order since he didn't want to leave the treasure room.

We all ate in an awkward silence no one wanting to bring up how Thorin had been acting mostly out of fear to anger him. He had come up briefly to grab something quickly then disappeared again seeing Balin look the most worried for him. I had assumed most of them were used to this since Thorin's grandfather had been the same about his treasure but watching someone they had known for so long slip into madness was just too hard to face.

I excused myself walking down the halls to the room I had claimed for myself cleaning the rest of the room so I wouldn't choke on the excess dust. I opened the wardrobe seeing clothes still inside all obviously too small for me sighing. I was so used to being outside and in the sunshine, I began to wish I was back in it again leaving the room to head to the gate overlooking Dale. I could see lights in the distance no doubt the survivors of Lake-Town were going to travel to Dale to seek shelter from the growing cold but they were still a few days walk away.

* * *

_Bilbo_

After Los had excused herself seeing she wanted to be alone I watched her disappear from the room hoping she was alright. I started thinking about the kiss we shared in the treasure room and it made me giddy inside just thinking about it. She was beautiful and strong surly more than I deserved in my life and yet she seemed to want to be with me just as much as I with her.

I began walking to the room I imagined I was now sharing with her until quick footsteps approached me from behind.

"Master Baggins I wanted to give you something." Ori said looking winded digging through his pack taking out a long cylinder tube twisting the top off.

He pulled out a piece of paper holding it out as my eyes widened hearing him say, "I wanted to gift it to you since Los would surely not like it."

I looked at the sketch, it was Los and I leaning against a tree both of us fast asleep seeing me lean against her shoulder both of us looking truly peaceful. I thanked him gazing at the picture as he bowed walking away quickly while I rolled it back up walking to the treasure room. I sat and watched Thorin looking through the gold hearing him mutter to himself thinking no one else was around frowning.

I began wondering if giving him the Arkenstone was the right choice but deep down I knew it would be fruitless and could even make things worse. Then I wondered how long I would make everyone look before it became apparent it had gone missing and then what would Thorin do? Shaking my head I decided not to dwell on that for right now, perhaps after looking for a few days would help Thorin and I had to hope that would be the case.

My thoughts began drifting to the ring that rested safely in my vest pocket running my finger along it frowning. This ring was powerful and influential I often longed to just look at it at times but watching Thorin slowly succumb to madness by the Arkenstone made me pull my thoughts back. Los had said once she got a dark feeling from this ring and I had promised her unless under dire circumstances I wouldn't wear it again. In the end, she was much more important than this ring should the time ever come to choose.

I opened the door slowly to Los and my room seeing her form on the bed already fast asleep seeing her chest rise and fall calmly. She had her legs curled up so they weren't hanging over the edge smiling lightly wondering how on earth she'd fit on a Hobbit bed. My face flushed just thinking about her sleeping form in my bed beside me shaking the sinful thoughts that became apparent in my body.

I shrugged off my coat placing it on the nearby chair climbing into the bed beside her hearing her mutter softly in her sleep as she rolled over facing me. I pulled her in close to me seeing her smile in her sleep nuzzling up against my chest causing my heart to flutter with happiness. Never did I think at my age I'd find someone who made me feel this way, but here I was an elves arms wrapped content around me knowing that if she was by my side I was truly home.


	20. The Good and the Bad

**Chapter 20: Good and the Bad**

I stood beside Bilbo in the broken thrown room watching Thorin pace back and forth with anger the more he moved. Days he had been searching endlessly for the Arkenstone and only Bilbo and I knew that it was useless but we had hoped after a few days his madness would calm. It, of course, had not and we had begun to feel guilty as the other dwarves searched tirelessly through the treasure room to no avail.

"It is here in these halls, I know it." Thorin said hearing the anger rise in his voice while Dwalin stepped forward saying, "We've searched and searched…"

Thorin turned towards him saying darkly, "Not well enough."

"Thorin we would all see the stone returned." Dwalin said calmly trying to defuse Thorin's anger yet it only fueled his fire saying angrily, "Yet it's still not found!"

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here? The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Balin said trying to reason with him while Thorin began walking off saying, "It is the King's Jewel... AM I NOT THE KING?!"

He stopped moving slowly turning towards us saying, "Know this, if anyone should find it and withhold it from me... I will be avenged."

I watched Bilbo let out a shaky breath he'd been holding seeing Dwalin go back down to the others to continue the search while Balin walked off clearly upset. I began following him feeling Bilbo by my side until he went into a storage room hearing light sniffs knowing he'd been crying. Bilbo stepped ahead of me going to comfort him while I frowned hating what Thorin was doing to his oldest and dearest friend.

"Dragon sickness, I've seen it before. That look, the terrible need, it is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad." Balin said defeated looking towards Bilbo with sad eyes.

Bilbo looked towards me for a moment then back at him saying, "Balin, if, if Thorin had the Arkenstone... or if, if it was found… would it help?"

Balin looked over at the both of us for a moment as if deep in thought hearing a heavy sigh leave his lips saying, "That stone crowns all, it's the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Would it stifle his madness? No, lad, I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best it remains lost."

Bilbo frowned towards him as I placed a comforting hand on Balin before we decided to leave the room to give him some privacy. Once out of the room I leaned against the wall sliding down it as Bilbo sat down reaching into his pocket making me look over curiously.

"What is that, in your hand?" We heard proclaim angrily behind us as Bilbo leaped from his seat saying, "I…it's nothing."

Thorin's footprints could be heard approaching quickly making me stare towards him fearfully as he said, "Show me."

"I…" Bilbo began looking towards me for a moment sighing as he opened his hand revealing an acorn saying, "I picked it up in Beorn's garden when Los and I were gathering stuff for supper."

I watched Thorin's face suddenly soften like it used to be saying, "You've carried it all this way?"

"I'm going to plant it in my garden in Bag End." Bilbo said proudly making Thorin and I both smile as he said, "It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire."

Bilbo laughed saying, "One day it'll grow, and every time I'll look at it I'll remember. The good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home with Los by my side."

I felt Bilbo's hand reach for mine squeezing it comfortingly making my heart swell from his words as Thorin looked between us saying, "I am very happy you both found each other in my company despite me doubting you both at first."

'You needn't apologize Thorin we understand." I said smiling as his smile grew more seeing a glimpse of the old Thorin until heavy footsteps approached us.

"Thorin, survivors from Lake-town are on the horizon. They're streaming into Dale and there are hundreds of them." Dwalin said seeing the glimpse of hope that Thorin was better vanish seeing his eyes darken once more saying, "Call everyone to the gate, now."

We walked off quickly hearing Dwalin yell the order as I walked beside Bilbo happy he had left the Arkenstone safely in our room. Once on top of the gate, we saw people making camp in Dale just as I knew they would seeing Thorin's eyes stare down towards them.

"They wish to rob us while we are defenseless, but we shall show them we are not." Thorin said staring down at them as if in a trance before turning to us all saying, "Those people mean to take from our home so we must raise our defense, by nightfall I want this hole to be filled."

I saw the look of defeat within the eyes of all of the dwarves but they did as they were told gathering boulders to seal up the entrance. Throughout the rest of the day into the early hours of the night, we all tirelessly worked to do as Thorin requested. All the while he stood on top of the gate staring at Dale as if it would attack at any moment.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed beside Bilbo both of us tired and sore from the long haul of boulders and rocks as he turned towards me.

"What are we going to do, he wouldn't attack those innocent people would he?" Bilbo asked unsure while I frowned saying, "I would hope not, all they want I'm sure is shelter and for Thorin to uphold his end of the deal they made."

"Do you think he will?" he asked while I looked upwards saying, "I do not know, I only hope he will before it's too late."

We both were quiet for a while until he leaned up on his arm saying, "I just can't wait to be back home… with you."

I turned facing him going to speak when he pressed his lips against my own growing more confident in his advances. His fingers traced along my face feeling how calloused his fingers were from working today but it still sent a pleasant shiver down my spine. My hands went up to his vest tugging at the buttons so they'd pop off feeling him shrug it from his shoulders. He pulled off my overcoat so we were both down to our simple tops and pants breaking apart from our kiss for much-needed air.

I tried to muffle a yawn that was escaping my lips not wanting to stop our moment but he laughed lightly kissing me again saying, "Get some rest, we may both need it in the morning."

I nodded sleepily snuggling into him as he began leaving gentle kisses on my head slowly lulling me into a pleasant night of sleep.


	21. A Broken Word

**Chapter 21: A Broken Word**

In the early hours of the morning, elves had surrounded Dale sending Thorin into a rage knowing full well what they were after. Bilbo and I watched helplessly knowing that they were willing to go to war for the treasures that had been taken from them. We were all stationed on the wall overlooking Dale seeing a single man on horseback riding towards us upon closer inspection seeing it was Bard.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain, we are glad to find you and your company alive beyond hope." He said respectfully seeing Thorin give him a sour look replying, "Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?"

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?" Bard said questioning him back seeing Thorin look towards him replying, "Perhaps I'm expecting to be robbed."

I could see Bard wanting to get upset but he swallowed back his anger saying, "My Lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek a fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

All of our eyes traveled to Thorin who stared at him for a moment before descending down the stairs towards the entrance as we all followed hoping this would end well. I saw him walk towards a raven before it flew off tilting my head curiously, that couldn't have been a good sign.

Thorin peeked his head through a hole in the rock but didn't even bother facing him as he said, "I'm listening."

"On behalf of the people of Lake-town, I ask that you honor your pledge, a share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard said through the rocks seeing Thorin scoff replying, "I will not barter with any man, while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard said pleading with Thorin making me frown knowing all too well the elves would slaughter them.

Thorin turned towards him saying, "Your threats do not sway me."

I closed my eyes silently wishing that this wouldn't be the decision as Bard yelled, "What of your conscience, does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help and in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death."

I winced at his words knowing all too true he was right if we hadn't disturbed Smaug in the first place hundreds of people wouldn't have died. I could tell Bilbo felt the impact too seeing his shoulders begin to slump knowingly.

"When did the men of Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?" Thorin spat out towards him feeling his anger begin to rise again as Bard yelled back, "A bargain was struck!"

Thorin shook his head laughing darkly turning away while saying, "A bargain"? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food, to ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? Do you call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the dragon-slayer, why should I honor such terms?"

It was quiet on the other end of the rocks for a moment until Bard's softening voice said, "Because you gave us your word, does that mean nothing?"

Thorin was quiet as he looked around to all of our faces seeing his face look somber for just a moment but it hardened just as quickly yelling, "Begone! Ere our arrows fly!"

Thorin moved away from the rocks hearing a defeated sigh from Bard before he rode off seeing Bilbo walk forward looking sternly at Thorin saying, "What are you doing? You cannot go to war."

Thorin pushed past him saying, "This does not concern you."

I stepped forward saying, "Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there, not to mention several hundred angry fishermen."

My voice softened saying, "We are outnumbered."

Thorin smirked towards me placing a hand on my shoulder saying, "Not for long."

"What… what does that mean?" Bilbo said stepping forward watching Thorin walk away again replying, "It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor, now, we defend it."

The other dwarves besides a few began rallying behind Thorin watching them make their way to the forges and armory as Bilbo and I stared towards them with uncertainty. Bilbo began walking off as I followed behind him entering our room seeing him take out the Arkenstone glaring at it.

"All this fighting and just for a silly stone." Bilbo said staring at it while I put my hand over his saying, "It's not just a rock to Thorin, it's an obsession something absolute and precious to him, it will be his undoing."

I saw Bilbo's eyes gaze down at his pocket knowing that was where he kept the ring he found in the Goblin cave then back to the stone saying, "We cannot let that happen, we must find another way to stop this."

"We will." I said grasping his hand over the rock hearing him let out a shaky sigh saying, "When night falls I will go to Dale and offer a trade."

"You mean we will go to Dale." I said seeing him look up with a small smile saying, "I cannot ask you to risk yourself like that for me."

"I'm not doing it for you." I said giving him a confident smile with a wink replying, "I'm doing it for us."

* * *

Bilbo and I stood awkwardly near the armory watching all the dwarves busy preparing for war putting on armor and sharpening their weapons.

"Master Baggins." We heard seeing Thorin standing in the doorway ushering us to go towards him as he said, "You are going to need this."

Bilbo attentively walked towards him staring at the vest as my eyes widened running my fingers over it saying, "This vest is made of silver steel. Mithril, no blade can pierce it."

I watched Bilbo awkwardly take off his outer clothes and coat before helping him slip it over his head looking between Thorin and me saying with a laugh, "I look absurd, I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit."

I saw a rare smile grace Thorin's lips as he said, "It is a gift, a token of our friendship."

His eyes turned to me looking down at my hands saying, "I see Master Baggins has already gifted you something from the treasure room, it is yours to keep and I trust it will be a token of your time spent with the company as well."

"It shall." I said running my finger over the ring as Thorin looked back at the dwarves saying quietly, "True friends are hard to come by."

He pulled Bilbo and me away from the others saying in a hushed tone, "I have been blind... but now I begin to see. I have been betrayed."

"Betrayed?" Bilbo said nervously while Thorin nodded leaning in replying, "The Arkenstone, one of them has taken it. One of them is false."

Bilbo licked his lips saying hesitantly, "Thorin… the quest is fulfilled and you've won the mountain. Is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin said looking back at the dwarves ignoring Bilbo's words seeing Bilbo give him a stern look saying, "N-no, uh. You made a promise to the people of Lake-town. I-is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin, we also were there and gave our word."

Thorin gave another of his usual smiles looking between us saying, "For that, I am truly grateful of the both of you, it was nobly done."

His eyes suddenly darkened and it was as if Smaug himself was in front of us again hearing him say dangerously, "But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-town. This gold is ours and ours alone. On my life, I will not part with a single coin, not one piece of it."

Bilbo and I stared at him with slight fear watching the other dwarves marched past him to ready the walls more feeling our worst fears coming true. It was my turn to storm towards the room hearing Bilbo call after me as I reached the room feeling my fists tighten.

"Los…" Bilbo said softly as I said sadly, "I can't let him nor any of the others throw their lives away so carelessly… nor can I allow those poor people of Lake-town to suffer because of Thorin's obsession."

"We will barter the Arkenstone." Bilbo said confidently while I shook my head saying, "And what happens if it is useless…"

"We have to try, so long as we are together it matters not." He said pulling me down to his level kissing me gently on the lips melting away all my worries and doubts.

He pulled away leaning his forehead against mine as I said, "Tonight once they are asleep we will go."

He nodded saying lightly, "Together."


	22. To Barter a Mountain

**Chapter 22: To Barter a Mountain**

When it was close to midnight Bilbo and I got our weapons and cloaks making our way to the gates as I quickly began tying a rope around a pillar for us to climb down as he looked around wearily. I heard footsteps stepping in front of the rope watching Bofur give us a strange look seeing Bilbo start to fidget.

"You both should be inside and out of the wind." Bofur said kindly while Bilbo replied, "We uh needed some air, the place still stinks of dragon."

Bofur gave a curious nod looking over towards Dale saying, "The elven archers have been moving into position."

"Oh?" Bilbo replied trying to distract our dwarven friend but he simply smiled with sadness in his eyes saying, "The battle will be over by tomorrow's eve… though I doubt we will live to see it."

I frowned taking a step towards him saying, "These are dark times."

"Dark days indeed, no one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere." He said knowingly looking between us then staring up at the room finishing, "Must be near midnight, Bombur's got the next watch but it will take a bit to wake him."

Bofur began walking down the wall as I took a step forward saying, "Bofur… we will see you in the morning."

He nodded sadly looking between us saying, "Goodbye you two, I wish you all the happiness in the world."

He disappeared from the wall as I grabbed the rope throwing it over the edge as I scaled down first holding the rope in place as Bilbo followed. I put my hood up as we walked toward Dale slipping past the guards that were preparing for battle seeming to be too busy worrying. I noticed a large tent in the distance sneaking past the elves that were walking around preparing for war to focused to worry about us.

* * *

I saw Gandalf first staring at him surprised while Thranduil came into view beside Bard hearing him say, "It will not come to that, this is a fight they cannot win."

I stepped into the tent taking my hood off as Bilbo said, "That won't stop them! You think the dwarves will surrender but they won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins and Lossëa, what a surprise." Gandalf said giving us both a smile as we returned it seeing Thranduil stare at us.

"If I am not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards with the help of her." Thranduil said with distaste as Bilbo looked around nervously saying, "Yish… yes sorry about that."

Thranduil was clearly seething in his chair while Bard gave us both a small smirk of admiration as Bilbo reached into his jacket saying, "We came to give you this."

Bilbo took the Arkenstone out placing it on the table seeing all the men in the room stand in awe and utter surprise.

"The heart of the mountain… the King's jewel." Thranduil said astonished as Bard looked at it saying, "It's worth a king's ransom."

He looked towards Bilbo and I saying, "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo said matter-of-factly seeing Gandalf smile with admiration at him.

"Why would you do this, you owe us no loyalty." Bard said surprised while I crossed my arms saying, "We aren't doing it for you."

Bilbo smiled towards me putting a hand on my arm to calm my anger saying, "What we mean is we know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. Suspicious and secretive, with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. We've grown very fond of them, and we would save them if we can."

I frowned lightly saying, "But Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, we believe he will give you what you were owed. There will be no need for war."

They all looked towards one another as Thranduil said, "Very well we will try your way but if it should fail we will not hesitate to bring wrath upon them."

Bilbo and I nodded as Gandalf put his arm around both of us bringing us outside the tent looking over the both of us smiling saying, "I'm so very proud at how courageous the both of you have been, this must have not been an easy choice."

"No, but it was the right choice." Bilbo said seeing Gandalf nod looking down at my hand saying, "It seems you both have grown quite close."

Bilbo and I looked at one another smiling with a light blush nodding as he laughed replying, "I am glad, for the both of you."

He looked around the camp saying, "We will get you both someplace to sleep safely tonight."

"No, we must go back to the mountain before dawn." Bilbo said but Gandalf frowned saying, "I would strongly suggest against that, once Thorin knows you have both betrayed him I fear his wrath will not be kind."

"I'm not afraid of him, he's still in there somewhere." Bilbo said with certainty seeing Gandalf shake his head replying, "I'm sorry but I do not have the same faith you do, he could kill you both."

I looked towards Bilbo seeing him stare towards me with concern as Gandalf stopped the sleazy man that had been by the master saying, "Get these two a room for the night and food."

He nodded angrily as Gandalf whispered something to him before he looked towards us saying, "This way."

He brought us to a still intact house opening the door to a small room with a single bed before grabbing food from a passing woman shoving it into my hands saying, "Have a pleasant night."

He closed the door quickly making me flinch sighing heavily as I looked down at the basket of fruits and vegetables. I sat the basket down sitting on the bed hearing Bilbo walk towards me putting a comforting hand on my own.

"We cannot just sit here and hope things will be okay." I said sadly feeling him sit on the bed beside me replying, "Do you not think Thorin will agree to the terms?"

I looked up seeing the moon through the window replying, "I hope he does but I worry if he doesn't and I feel like a coward for hiding here."

"I'm with you there, it's not fair to the others." Bilbo said agreeing while I looked towards the door saying, "We could sneak back… when they are preparing to march out."

"Gandalf won't be too happy." Bilbo said but I saw the small mischievous smile he held smiling back saying, "He will understand."

* * *

In the very early hours of the morning, I opened the door to the house the man brought us to seeing him sleeping not too far away smirking. I motioned Bilbo to follow me as we easily crept by all the people and elves too busy with what today held. Either we'd all be at war or they'd have what they all truly desired and I hoped for the second choice. Bilbo and I could hear them marching in the distance as we decided to take the hidden passageway to not alert either side of our presence.

As we began walking the halls into Erebor Bilbo grasped my hand stopping me for a moment as I looked towards him concerned.

"I just want to say that if this doesn't go over well the time I've spent with you has been the happiest I have ever been and I wouldn't trade it for anything." Bilbo said seeing him blush looking up towards me with a kind smile.

I kneeled down saying softly, "I feel the same way my enda."

"What does that mean?" he asked curiously while I leaned in closer to him saying, "My heart."

I eased my lips towards him capturing them in a breathtaking kiss feeling him return it with as much feeling until we both pulled away leaning our foreheads to one another. We stood back up and held hands again making for the gates to face whatever fate had in store for us now.


	23. The Call of War

**Chapter 23: The Call of War**

It didn't take long to hear the dwarves in the distance climbing up towards the steps to the gates hearing Thorin's angry voice speak, "What payment, I gave you nothing. You have nothing!"

"We have this." I heard Bard's voice, hearing the dwarves all gasp in surprise as Kili yelled, "They have the Arkenstone. Thieves, how have you come by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the King!"

"The King may have it, with our goodwill but first, he must honor his word." I heard Bard say as Bilbo and I eased closer to the party hearing Thorin say, "They are taking us for fools, it is a ruse. A filthy lie, the Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"

Bilbo approached first saying less than confidently, "It...it's no trick, the stone is real. I gave it to them."

Betrayal washed over Thorin's expression as he turned towards us saying darkly, "You?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo said as I stood beside him seeing the anger begin to boil in Thorin's eyes as he took a step in our direction saying, "You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you, no, no. I may be a burglar but I'd like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo said smiling nervously as I could see Thorin's fist tighten replying, "Against your claim? You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!"

He began approaching quickly but I stepped in front of Bilbo saying sternly, "He was going to give it to you, many times he wanted to bu-"

"But what elf?" Thorin spat out in anger feeling Bilbo come around me saying firmly, "You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! He would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" he growled dangerously turning towards the dwarves saying, "Throw him over the rampart."

All the dwarves stood still as I said dangerously, "If you wish to hurt him you'll have to go through me first."

Thorin looked around at his company saying, "Did you not hear me?"

He went to pull Fili towards us but he pulled back not wishing to hurt either of us and I truly did not wish to hurt them either.

"I will do it myself, you will both die." Thorin said grasping onto my arm tightly with Bilbo trying to stop him as he brought us to the edge of the gate trying to break from his iron grip.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin said feeling my body being held over the edge hearing a dangerous voice say, "If you don't like my burglar and elf then please, don't damage them. Return them both to me."

Thorin stopped his movements looking down to see Gandalf give him a sad expression saying, "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?"

Thorin let go of Bilbo and me as the dwarves ushered us to the rope so we could get out before Thorin decided to hurt us again hearing Thorin say, "Never again will I have dealings with wizards, filthy elves and shire rats."

Once down the rope Bilbo and I made our way to Gandalf as he gave us a look of relief before ushering us back more hearing Bard say, "Are we resolved, the return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

I looked up watching Thorin look to the horizon and begin pacing while he said, "Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?"

"Keep the stone or sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it." I heard Thranduil say spitefully making matters worse as Thorin shouted back, "I will kill you! Upon my oath, you all will die."

"Your oath means nothing, I've heard enough." Thranduil said bored waving his hand so his archers got into positon making me look up fearfully yelling, "Thorin lay down your arms, please. This treasure will be your death."

I couldn't hear it but Balin whispered something to Thorin seeing it did little to persuade him as Bard said, "Give us your answer, will you have peace or war?"

I saw a raven fly towards Thorin seeing him smirk darkly, "I will have war."

Before any of us could speak footsteps could be heard marching in our direction as we all turned seeing an army of dwarves approaching. At the front of them, all was a dwarf on an armored pig clearly the commander of the army seeing him start to approach us all.

"Ironfoot." Gandalf said moving towards them at the front as Bilbo and I followed him hearing him say, "Gandalf, who is that? He doesn't seem too happy."

"He is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills, Thorin's cousin." Gandalf said as I looked towards him replying, "Are they alike?"

Gandalf gave us a sad smile saying, "I've always found Thorin the more reasonable one."

Bilbo and I gazed at each other uneasily seeing Dain finally stop moving on his pig saying with a heavy accent, "Good morning and how are we all? I have a wee proposition if ye wouldn't mind givin' me a few moments of yer time. Would ye consider... JUST SODDING OFF?! All of you right now!"

The humans began to move back in fear seeing Bard try to calm their worry but they were ill-prepared to take down an army such as this.

"Come now Lord Dain." Gandalf said taking a cautious step forward as Dain looked towards him saying, "Gandalf the Grey, tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

Gandalf put his hand up to try and calm him replying, "There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain, stand your army down."

My eyes widened looking towards Gandalf not knowing this to be the case knowing if these matters weren't settled we could all be in grave danger.

Dain began laughing at Gandalf's words, "I will not stand down before any Elf, not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open and see if he's still smirking then."

I winced at his words as Gandalf began pleading for him to reconsider as he began riding back up towards his people seeing the elves prepare to attack them whilst Thranduil said, "Let them advance, see how far they'll get."

"You think I give a dead dog for your threats, ya pointy-eared princess? You hear that, lads? We're on so let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain said hearing his army began to yell encouraging one another to march forward.

"This is madness." I said turning towards Gandalf seeing him nod in agreement while Thranduil looked towards Bard saying, "Move your men back, we shall handle these dwarves."

Bard nodded as we all moved back wanting to be no part of this feud fueled solely on the hatred they have for one another. Once Dain blew a horn the dwarves began advancing downwards at full charge, the war for the Mountain had officially begun.


	24. Protecting One's Heart

**Chapter 24: Protecting One's Heart**

I watched the arrows fly towards the dwarves seeing they had been well prepared for just an assault sending a spinning mechanism towards the elves causing the arrows to fly back to them. They became locked in battle as Gandalf stayed by Bilbo and my side clearly worried for our safety but my sole focus was making sure Bilbo was safe. It didn't take long for a large rumble to start to vibrate under our feet hearing the fighting slowly start to die down as our eyes all moved towards the hills.

"Wereworms…" Gandalf said in horror seeing giant worm's breakthrough the earth causing me to shake with fear watching them towered almost as high as the mountains themselves.

They roared before retreating back into the earth seeing orcs come flooding out of the holes they left ready for war. Not caring about the elves anymore the dwarves focused all their attention on the new enemies at hand. It didn't take long for the elves to join in because despite their hatred for one another they could all agree that orcs were the true enemy.

I looked around hearing a horn in the distance seeing more orcs and trolls start to make their way to Dale knowing that's where all the women and children were saying, "We must help Dale, they will be slaughtered."

I grabbed onto a horse grabbing Bilbo as we rode with Gandalf and Bard towards Dale with a few elf soldiers. Once making it into the city I stood on my horse jumping onto the back of a troll stabbing him with my daggers hearing him roar in pain before dropping to the ground. Bard left to find his children while Gandalf, Bilbo and I tried to hold off the orcs so they women and children could escape.

After a while of fighting, I turned to see that Thorin and the other dwarves had finally left the mountain and were joining their kin in the battle. With a newfound hope rekindled in us all by their move, Bilbo and I fought harder deciding if they were willing to die for this world we would too.

I was covered in sweat, dirt, and blood but I didn't care seeing that we were slowly outnumbering the orcs. I was panting lightly beside Bilbo looking around not seeing any more orcs while Thranduil was pacing around the inner city looking at all his dead men.

"Thorin has gone to face Azog at Ravenhill but it will surely be a trap." Gandalf said turning to Thranduil saying, "My Lord, disperse this force to Ravenhill. The Dwarves are about to be overrun and Thorin must be warned."

"By all means, warn him. I've spent enough elvish blood in defense of this accursed land." Thranduil said spitefully beginning to walk away despite Gandalf calling out to him.

Bilbo looked towards me while I nodded knowingly both of us saying together, "We'll go."

"Don't be ridiculous you two will never make it." Gandalf said protectively while I replied, "Why not?"

"Because they will see you coming, and kill you." Gandalf said worried as Bilbo shook his head saying, "No they won't, they won't see us."

Gandalf shook his head replying, "It's out of the question, and I won't allow it."

I approached Gandalf placing my hand on his shoulder saying, "We are not asking you to allow it, Master Gandalf."

He gave us both a defeated look knowing he truly couldn't stop us turning back to Thranduil to try and convince him as Bilbo and I walked behind a pillar.

He took the ring out of his pocket stroking it for a moment before looking up at me with worried eyes saying, "One last time."

I nodded placing my hands over his agreeing as our fingers laced together once the ring went onto his finger. Getting through the battlefield was easy being cloaked by the ring but it left a heavy feeling in my soul that I didn't care for. Once we made it to Ravenhill Bilbo took the ring off placing it back into his vest giving me a comforting smile before we climbed the stairs.

"Thorin it's a trap!" Bilbo yelled coming up onto the battlefield seeing Fili being held by Azog with a sword to this throat.

"I will destroy all in your bloodline starting with this one!" Azog said stabbing Fili making me clasp my hand over my mouth from crying out as his body fell resting at Kili's feet.

That was enough to send Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin into a frenzy as more orcs began to spill in around us causing us all to split up to take them out. Dwalin ran ahead of us as Bilbo and I followed behind him taking out any orcs that he couldn't get to. Eventually, we lost Dwalin in the fray as I stabbed another orc through the throat hearing a small noise behind me.

I quickly turned watching Bilbo fall to the ground his head bleeding badly making my eyes widened running towards him to check if he was okay. I saw he was still breathing turning around to see a bunch of orcs laughing at me causing my body to tremble with anger. A few made a pass at his helpless form but as swift as the wind I stabbed them kicking their bodies out of the way pointing my dagger towards them all.

"I will kill every last one of you before you touch him!"

Orc bodies rained down from the ruins but it mattered not for all I saw was Bilbo and my will to protect him at all costs. No matter how many came, the adrenaline in my body kept me moving taking them all out until they all lied around my feet.

I heard a deep growl to my side averting my eyes to see the great white Warg eye at me slowly climbing down until he stood in front of me making me smirk, "You and I have unfinished business."

It growled in response as we began circling one another seeing it had no eye for Bilbo just for me feeling my body follow his never breaking eye contact. It lunged first making me sidestep out of the way stabbing my dagger into his side earning an angered growl turning quickly trying to push me over but I kept my balance. Lunge after lunge I stabbed at it but he kept coming clearly not affected by my daggers.

I saw a few orcs approaching seeing two go to Bilbo feeling my heart clench in my chest throwing my daggers towards them pinning them dead against the rocks beside him. It was then I felt a sharp pain grip onto my arm crying out as the Warg gripped my arm tighter in its powerful jaws tossing me into the rocks beside Bilbo. I tried to move my arm but winched at the pain that shot through it reaching desperately for one of my daggers hearing the Wargs large footsteps approach slowly.

I moved back putting my body over Bilbo's protectively as it crawled over the both of us seeing saliva drip from its mouth as it bared its teeth. I closed my eyes for a moment as it went to come down finishing the job but my hand gripped tightly to Sting thrusting it deep in the belly of the beast. It roared in pain as I twisted the blade slicing open its stomach watching it back up falling over seeing its guts splay across the ground. It then began twitching until no more movement was seen from it making me collapse in pain on the ground beside Bilbo.


	25. Our Farewell

**Chapter 25: Our Farwell **

My eyes slowly opened remembering where I was seeing Bilbo beginning to stir making me turn quickly grunting at the pain. He held his head then looked towards me seeing my arm watching his eyes widened in worry.

"You're hurt… what happened?" he asked frantically while I said, "You were knocked out by an orc but I protected you from them all… then the white Warg came but he is no more."

Bilbo looked around at all the orcs dead as well as the White Warg in the middle of the bodies before turning towards me saying, "We need to get you patched up and check on the others."

I nodded standing up with his help grabbing my daggers from the orc's heads limping towards the entrance to the ruins. Bilbo was the first to notice Thorin lying on the ice with Azog's dead body beside him as we made our way quickly towards him. We both skidded on the ice towards his body seeing him open his eyes staring up at us.

"Bilbo… Los…" he said weakly as I said gently, "Don't move Thorin… please lie still."

I looked over at his wound flinching, it was too deep a wound to heal especially for how much blood he had already lost feeling tears begin to fill my eyes.

"I'm glad you're both here." Thorin said as Bilbo shakily told him to lie still but he reached over grasping both of our hands saying, "I wish to part from you with friendship in my heart."

I saw the tears building in Bilbo's eyes looking towards him trying to keep it together replying, "No you're going to be just fine Thorin just wait and see."

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate, you both did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me, I was too blind to see it. I am so sorry... that I led you both into such peril." Thorin said squeezing our hands weakly feeling the tears begin to free-fall down my face saying, "No Thorin, I can speak for both of us saying we are glad we shared in those perils with you, each and every one of them."

"You've given me far more than any Baggins deserves." Bilbo said fondly seeing Thorin smile at the both of us feeling his heartbeat begin to dim.

"Farewell... Lossëa and master burglar, may you go back to your books... and your armchair. Plant your trees together and watch them grow with your children. If more people... valued home... above gold... this world would be a merrier place." Thorin said looking over at the rising sun feeling his hand slowly slip from our grip closing my eyes as the tears flooded out.

"No… no no no no Thorin don't you dare leave us…." Bilbo said trying to shake him awake looking up saying, "Thorin hold on the eagles… the eagles are here… the—"

I grabbed onto Bilbo as he collapsed into my arms both of us weeping over our fallen friend.

* * *

Bilbo and I sat together as Dwalin gathered Fili, Kili and Thorin's body to be transported back to the mountain where they belonged. The war over the mountain had been won but at the cost of many lives and I only wished I could have done more than see it come to this.

Thranduil had run off once he felt his services weren't needed anymore learning his son had left banishing himself for wanting to make the world a better place. We learned Bard and all his children had survived the battle but they also felt the loss of all those who perished not only to the dragon fire but orcs as well. I felt Bilbo grip my hand giving it a squeeze looking towards him as he gave me a small sad smile, at least I still had him.

That night we did not celebrate but mourn our fallen as Bilbo and I walked along the stone slabs seeing Thorin, Kili, and Fili all lied out with their weapons almost as if they were simply sleeping. We all quietly walked around each dwarf seeing Balin had taken the heaviest loss out of everyone and I didn't envy him for it. Looking over Thorin's body the Arkenstone laid on his chest since the dwarves decided he deserved to be buried with it and I to felt it was what he would have wanted so no one else could fall into the same madness it once held over him.

Despite our loss sleep came easy feeling the weight of war finally off of our shoulders and giving our much needed sore muscles a proper rest. It was decided that Dain would become the new ruler of Erebor being the only living relative left to Thorin. He made sure to honor Thorin by giving Bard and his people the payment they were promised. I knew that the alliance between dwarves and elves would remain rocky at best but I hoped one day they could look at each other as friends like Thorin and I once did.

* * *

Bilbo and I began packing after Dain was crowned the new king under the mountain seeing the dwarves were all too busy with the celebration to notice our disappearance.

"It's crazy to think soon we will be home… we've been on the journey for so long it feels so foreign now." Bilbo said smiling sadly rolling up his bedroll making me smile sadly saying, "It will be a pleasant change to sleeping on the ground and constantly having to worry about enemies at every corner."

I heard him laugh saying, "All you ever wanted was an adventure, so, was it everything you had hoped it would be?"

I was silent for a moment running my thumb over the ring still kept secure on my finger as I smiled saying, "It was not as I expected, always feeling the fear of death and uncertainty for those around me. Even suffering great losses but…"

Bilbo looked towards me as I kneeled beside him saying gently, "Despite it all, I would do it over again because it led me to you Bilbo Baggins."

With the only response he could, Bilbo's lips found mine as he pulled me in close to his embrace running my fingers in his curly chestnut hair.

He pulled away laughing softly saying, "I can only hope I make you happy."

I laughed loudly seeing his face scrunch at my sudden outburst but stopped when my hand touched his face replying, "You already have."

Gandalf decided to wait at the gates for Bilbo and I as we walked beside Balin seeing he was slowly going back to his normal self again.

"There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung, tales will be told, and Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend." Balin said proudly making me smile as Bilbo replied, "I know that's how you must honor him, but to me, he was never that. He was..."

Bilbo began to get choked up as I put a hand on his shoulder to ease his sadness seeing him give a heavy sigh saying, "Well, I think we'll slip quietly away, will you tell the others I said goodbye?"

I laughed lightly seeing him look towards me as I said, "It appears we will be telling them ourselves."

We all turned seeing the other dwarves looking over at us sadly not knowing when we'd see them again hearing Bilbo clear his throat, "Uh, if any of you are ever passing Bag End, uh... tea is at four, there's plenty of it."

"You are welcome anytime." I said stepping forward watching the dwarves bow to us hearing a small laugh from Bilbo as he said, "Oh and don't bother knocking."

They all laughed lightly seeing tears begin to fill their eyes making me kneel down feeling them all embrace Bilbo and me for our farewell. They let go as we walked to Gandalf slowly seeing Erebor disappear in the distance. Finally, we were going home.


	26. Home Must Wait

**Chapter 26: Home Must Wait**

Taking the scenic route Gandalf told us what had happened when he left us after Mirkwood which we forgave him for knowing his intentions were just. I insisted we stopped at Rivendell again since I knew Bilbo wasn't able to marvel at it like he wished the last time he went through. My other reasoning was to make sure my uncle was alright and know that I didn't plan on staying. The closer we got the more anxious I became though as Bilbo tried helplessly to calm my growing nerves afraid of what my uncle may say. Gandalf assured me he briefly mentioned me when they met up together but that didn't waver my fears any less.

Reaching the gates of Rivendell I could see some of the elves look towards me curiously but I kept looking straight seeing from above Elrond was approaching me.

He opened his arms saying in elvish, "Lossëa it is good to see you well and safe."

I embraced him feeling my body relax not sensing anger on him as I said back in elvish, "It is good to see you safe as well uncle."

He pulled away looking towards Bilbo and Gandalf saying in common, "Come, my friends, you have had a long journey so far and shall rest for the night."

* * *

Bilbo and Gandalf were given their own rooms as I walked towards my own opening the door seeing everything was where I left it. I ran my fingers over the dust that had gathered smiling at the clothes and books I left behind staring at them fondly. I heard someone approach turning around to see one of the elves that had tended to me for so long stare towards me wide-eyed.

"My lady you are alright when lord Elrond told me of your return I didn't believe it." She said coming up hugging me tightly as I returned it replying, "I am alright Lyra and it is good to see you again."

"I'm so happy you are back." She said smiling making me frown for a moment saying, "I will not be staying long."

She gave me a funny look saying, "That is ridiculous my lady you've just returned home."

"Though this will always be a home for me it is not the one I choose to stay in." I said seeing her go to speak when I heard someone clear their throat seeing Bilbo give us both a nervous smile.

I smiled warmly at him seeing Lyra look towards me then back at Bilbo saying softly, "I see…"

"Gandalf said to come to get you for dinner." He said awkwardly afraid he had interrupted our conversation as I approached him saying, "Of course, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Lyra, this is Bilbo Baggins, he's a hobbit of the shire."

She looked towards him curiously bending down as his eyes shifted around uncomfortably until she stood holding her hand out saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Baggins… you best take care of lady Lossëa."

I gave her a playful glare watching Bilbo straighten up replying, "Uh well… I yes… I promise."

She bowed to me for a moment before taking her leave seeing Bilbo look around my room saying, "I didn't know you liked to read."

I looked around at all my books scattered across the room saying, "Yes I do love tales of adventure the most."

"I expected that." He said with a laugh making me smile saying, "Well shall we head to dinner?"

He nodded as we both walked down to the place I had first seen Bilbo smiling remembering how curious I was of him. Bilbo told Elrond what had happened with Gandalf and I filling in the blanks as he listened intently to all of it.

"It pains me that Thorin Oakenshield didn't make it but I am truly happy in the end he didn't succumb to the madness that his grandfather did." Elrond said making me smile sadly saying, "He truly was a wonderful person and we will cherish the time we had with him."

The rest of dinner was mostly uneventful as I walked down to the gardens when I first talked to Bilbo sitting beside the fountain.

"Beautiful." I heard making me close my eyes smiling as Bilbo stepped over finishing with, "And I'm not talking about the garden."

I laughed at his words feeling him sit beside me looking up towards the moonlight only hearing the water and insects in this calming night.

"I can't believe in a few days I'll get to show you the shire." Bilbo said making me turn saying, "From what you said it's a wonderful place to live and I look forward to some peace."

"You won't miss the fighting at all?" he asked skeptically while I smirked tilting my head replying, "Well I'm sure I'll miss it… but if you're there it won't be so bad."

He smiled laughing as I saw Elrond approach us both giving me a kind smile saying, "My dear may I speak to you alone."

Bilbo looked worried for a moment but I ushered him all was well as he decided to retire to the room he was given while I walked alongside Elrond. We eventually made it up to a balcony that overlooked the large waterfall growing more worried since he had yet to speak.

"Uncle… what troubles you?" I said in elvish seeing his eyes look heavy eyeing me saying, "I do not wish to ask this of you my dear but I must…."

"Ask me what?" I said in common again feeling my throat tighten seeing the somber look he was giving me.

"Orc packs have been seen moving in towards Rivendell, after the defeat in Erebor they seem to be turning their eyes towards us." He said grimly making me body shake saying, "Rivendell is well protected by our magic."

He turned away saying, "I fear it may not be enough should the darkness of Dol Guldor return our people will be slaughtered unless we face them head-on before they can regroup."

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered but deep down I dreaded I already knew the answer as he turned to me saying, "I wish for you to lead the attack against them, you have more than proved yourself in battle and there is no one I would trust more to do so."

I felt my mouth grow dry running my finger over the ring Bilbo had given me saying, "But Bilbo… I promised I would go with him… to OUR home in the shire."

I felt Elrond grip my shoulders supportively saying softly, "You love him and I know it is cruel to ask this of you but once this is over we shall never again ask anything of you… you will be given peace."

I felt tears begin to build in my eyes saying hoarsely, "How long?"

His eyes closed saying, "I cannot say even with the gift of sight all I know is I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't have another choice."

Remaining quiet feeling my tears begin to fall he squeezed my shoulders saying, "I will give you some time to be with Master Baggins but once you are done Gandalf will meet you back here and journey with you to recruit help."

"Please do not say anything… I wish to tell him on my own." I said weakly feeling my body shake as he nodded hugging me tightly while I cried against his shoulder.


	27. A Hobbit Welcome

**Chapter 27: A Hobbit Welcome**

I walked quietly beside Gandalf and Bilbo as we took a long way seeing the trolls Bilbo had told me they fought speaking fondly of his memories. He saw the change in my eyes worried what Elrond had talked to me about but I told him it would be something we could discuss once we were home which made him smile forgetting about it. He showed me where he had gotten Sting digging up a chest filled with gold telling me how the dwarves had buried it for his return trip home.

Eventually, we were met with stretches of farmland and little houses built in the hills knowing we had reached the Shire. I couldn't deny this place just on the borders was beautiful seeing hobbits in the distance going about their days seeming to be very content.

"Ahh, the borders of the Shire, it is here I must leave you both." Gandalf said with a certain sadness in his voice watching as Bilbo smiled at him seeing his hands full of trinkets from our trip.

"That's a shame, I quite like having a wizard around. It seems they bring good luck." Bilbo said seeing the twinkle of mischief in his eyes that I had grown to love.

"You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck? Magic rings should not be used lightly, Bilbo. Don't take me for a fool, I know you found one..." Gandalf began feeling my body tense up seeing Bilbo also look worried shaking his head as Gandalf finished, "...in the goblin tunnels, and I've kept my eye on you ever since."

Bilbo seemed to relax a bit smiling up towards Gandalf saying, "Well thank goodness… farewell Gandalf."

He extended his hand which Gandalf took shaking it before he came over to me hugging me tightly hearing him whisper, "You shall have a few days, I'll see you in Rivendell when you're ready."

I tensed against his words but nodded all the same seeing Gandalf smile down at Bilbo one more time as Bilbo and I held hands beginning to walk to the Shire when he turned saying, "You, uh... you needn't worry about that ring, it fell out of my pocket during the battle. I lost it."

My eyes averted to Bilbo, he hadn't used it since the last time so I had to assume that was true at least I had hoped it was hearing Gandalf laugh saying, "You're a very fine person, Mr. Baggins and I'm very fond of you. But you're only quite a little fellow... in a wide world after all."

"I have Los, she helps make up for that." Bilbo said feeling him squeeze my hand as Gandalf nodded smiling one last time before he started walking the opposite direction from us.

Bilbo began pointing to different places telling me about them as we passed hobbits who looked towards me in utter fascination especially holding hands with Bilbo. He stopped overlooking a hill seeing lots of hobbits busy moving around seeing him look at the hobbit hole at the top of the hill with love.

"Bag End… we are home." He said looking up towards me making me smile as we began walking past a few hobbits hearing him say, "Wait… that's my mother's doil…"

He stopped as another hobbit walked by saying, "And that's my dining chair…"

I saw his face scrunch in frustration yelling, "Put that poof down!"

"What is going on?" I asked worried seeing a male hobbit look towards Bilbo saying, "Hello Mr. Bilbo… you're not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked worried as he said nonchalantly, "On account, you're presumed to be dead and all."

I held back a laugh watching his face grow more frustrated letting go of my hand saying, "I am not dead, presumed or not."

He marched ahead of me hearing a man yelling realizing they were trying to auction off all of Bilbo's belongings. I ran up the hill after him as he pushed past all the hobbits while I maneuvered around them all.

"Stop!" Bilbo yelled coming up to his home seeing a bunch of his belongings all over the lawn.

"There has been a mistake!" Bilbo said seeing a woman with her hands full give him a dirty look saying, "Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I, you know perfectly well who I am Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!" Bilbo said with much spite forcing me to stifle my laugh never seeing him so worked up.

"This is my home and those are my spoons." He said grabbing the silverware from the tray she carried handing them to me as all the hobbits looked on surprised.

"It's been more than thirteen months since your disappearance and if you're in fact Bilbo Baggins…" he began watching Bilbo point to himself looking at me embarrassed by all this while the man finished, "… and not dead like you are presumed to be can you prove it?"

"What?" he said shocked as the man said, "Well give me something official with your name on it."

Bilbo gave me an apologetic look handing me some of his belongings to hold digging through his pockets saying, "Alright a contract of employment for…"

He looked towards them all saying, "Never mind why but here it is my signature."

He began walking up to his door as the hobbits started putting his things down knowing they had no right to take it while the man said, "Yes it appears everything is in order…"

"Who is she supposed to be?" I heard the woman who Bilbo had a spat with yell seeing Bilbo turn towards her saying, "This is Lossëa my enda and this is our home so you better have everything returned by tonight."

I smiled warmly as I walked up with this things hearing the man say, "Who is this person you pledged your service to? Thorin Oakenshield?"

Bilbo and I stopped walking as he looked towards him sadly saying, "He was our friend…"

Bilbo moved so I could enter first seeing all the hobbits begin to scurry off as he closed the door looking into the now emptied house. There were some papers and portraits on the wall but otherwise the main area was ransacked.

"Unbelievable they thought I was dead… now I must round up everything they took. I'm so sorry Los I didn't anticipate this." Bilbo said embarrassed and ashamed but I shook my head with a smile saying, "It doesn't matter."


	28. I'm With You

**The chapter contains mature content.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: I'm With You**

Bilbo put down his things as he ushered me around the house though mostly empty he still had some furniture and clothes still lying about. I followed him around as we got to his room helping me put my things down neatly on one side of the bed.

I sat on the bed while Bilbo looked worried saying, "You've been quiet… are you regretting coming here?"

I turned towards him quickly saying, "Oh no that's not it at all it's just…"

He sat beside me while I grabbed his hands feeling mine begin to shake saying, "Do you remember when my uncle wished to talk to me in Rivendell?"

"I do." He said waiting for me to continue feeling tears start to build up in my eyes saying, "He requested I lead a group to stop orcs that have their eye on attacking Rivendell."

I felt Bilbo tense beside me feeling his hand squeeze mine saying, "Did you tell him you wished to start a life here?"

"I did and he assured me should I do this I would be left in peace for the rest of my days with you… he worries for his people and trusts me to take care of it." I said seeing the sadness wash over his face as he stood up saying, "Why can't Gandalf do it?"

"Gandalf is coming with me." I said seeing him turn to me while I looked down saying, "We are to recruit others, Gandalf was badly injured by these orcs last time and cannot do this alone."

I saw the same confliction that passed over my features in his own as he sighed saying, "How long?"

"I do not know… it could be months or even years, my uncle could not be sure." I said honestly seeing him sit back beside me deep in thought.

"If you wish me not to return once this is over I will honor it." I said feeling my heartache at the mere thought seeing him look up quickly saying, "No! I… I do not wish that."

"When do you have to leave?" Bilbo asked sadly making me put my hand to his cheek stroking it gently saying, "You have me all to yourself for the next few days before I return and I wish to make the most of it."

* * *

He wasted little time kissing me passionately on the lips which I had been eagerly awaiting since we were alone. I began removing his many layers while he unclipped my cloak and outer coat feeling his fingers grow shaky along my shoulders seeing him look up at me for approval. We had yet to give ourselves to one another fully but I knew in my heart I was ready as long as he was giving him a nod of approval. I felt him begin to unbutton my shirt while I did the same for him feeling him shudder at my bare fingers against his torso.

I helped him pull off my shirt left with just a wrapping over my chest seeing his face flush for a moment but I pressed my lips against his running my fingers along his bareback. A deep groan left his lips when my fingers made their way up into his chestnut curls as he pulled me against his bare skin feeling the heat radiating off of him. I felt my body being gently coaxed down so he was hovering over me feeling his lips begin to trace along my jawline earning a moan of approval to leave my lips.

Unfortunately in our heated kiss, we didn't hear the creak in time feeling the bed collapse under the weight causing us both to jump surprised. Our surprise soon turned to laughter not surprised that a hobbit bed was ill-fitted for an elf too. As the laughing died down we looked at one another bringing our lips together once more feeling the air in the room grow thick.

I began tugging at his trousers as he did the same with mine pulling them off of my long legs before looking down at my almost bare body.

"You are beautiful my enda." He said with a husk to his voice feeling his fingers begin to trace along the bind over my chest tugging it off.

Once my chest was fully exposed he took a moment to gaze over my body before I pulled him down into another fierce kiss feeling his fingers glide down my stomach. His hands reached my undergarments feeling them slowly being pulled off while his kisses traveled down my body. I felt his hot breath hovering over my core watching him with half-lidded eyes seeing him gauging my reaction feeling one of his fingers brush against it. My eyes shut letting out a moan feeling his fingers become bolder probing inside of my opening before his soft tongue pressed against me.

My hands found their way into his chestnut curls doing my best not to hurt him while his fingers and tongue continued their pleasurable assault on my body. My body began bucking in time with his movements as elvish whispers started to leave my lips feeling the coil inside me about to burst.

I moaned out his name feeling my fingers tangle tightly into his hair feeling my pleasure wash over me like a wave feeling him pull away kissing his way up my leg. I pulled him up over me hearing a light squeak of surprise from him kissing him hard on the lips wanting desperately to be joined completely with him. I helped him remove the rest of his clothes as he gave me one more look for approval silencing his weary with my lips connecting to his.

I felt him ease himself inside me watching his face constrict in pleasure listening to the groan that left his lips until he filled me completely. It didn't take long before he began moving as I followed his lead in a pleasurable dance of love. My height proved to not be an issue as his hands explored every bit of my flesh he could touch while my hands wrapped around him pulling him close. I felt my coil once again begin to tighten as our light pants and moans began to fill the room. Hiding the loud moan that wanted to leave my lips I pressed my mouth to his feeling my walls clamp tightly around him as he shuddered above me feeling him release deep inside of me.

We pulled apart briefly for some much-needed air as our foreheads rested against each other looking at each other with lust fogged eyes. I felt Bilbo slowly slid off of me whimpering at the loss of him as I nestled into his arms truly content.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone :)**


	29. Goodnight My Heart

**Chapter 29: Goodnight My Heart**

The next few days I helped Bilbo get back his belongings and acquired a more sturdy bed much to the horrified faces of the hobbits who built it. It was peaceful in the shire and Bilbo and I spent what time we had exploring it. At night we'd spend them tangled in our fiery passion neither of us wanting this to come to an end, but like all things, it sadly had to.

I lied in his arms after such a time since I was to leave for Rivendell in the morning and with every tick of the clock, I dreaded leaving more.

"I wish we didn't have to ever get out of bed." I said into his chest feeling him laugh replying, "We could try though I don't think neither of us would be very successful."

"I never thought I would long for a quiet life like this… if I hadn't met you going off to fight orcs for Rivendell would have been so much easier to accept." I said sadly feeling him tighten his grip around me saying, "Any regrets?"

"Of meeting you, no none at all, of having to leave you for an unknown amount of time yes." I said truthfully while he kissed my forehead saying, "I'm sure it will fly by and I know you'll be safe since Gandalf would have to answer to me should anything harm you."

I laughed at his words saying, "And I know you'll be safe here which will make it a bit easier."

We both fell silent as I failed to hide the yawn that broke through my lips hearing him laugh saying, "You should get some sleep you'll need your rest."

I held him closer closing my eyes saying, "I love you Bilbo Baggins."

"I love you too Lossëa." I heard him say feeling his lips against my forehead before I drifted into the last peaceful sleep I'd probably see for a very long time.

* * *

I embraced Bilbo tightly feeling my tears wishing to fall but I held them back wanting to be strong as we stood on the edge of the shire. Despite my stalling, Bilbo knew it was time for me to leave so he coaxed me out of our home seeing he too was fighting his own tears from falling.

"You'll be back before you know it." He kept saying in a reassuring tone but a part of me felt that it wouldn't be that way.

I brought him into a passionate kiss pulling away as our foreheads touched saying, "I want you to keep this with you."

He looked down seeing I had the ring he gave me in my hands looking back up replying, "That is yours, it was a gift."

"It is mine to give… it is a promise of my return." I said as he took it gently from my hands holding it to his chest saying, "I will wait for the day I give it back to you."

I nodded standing up as he smiled sadly towards me watching me grab my bag giving him one more kiss before I turned away. I swallowed hard feeling my tears start to fall looking back to see his tears had done the same but we both gave each other a hopeful smile knowing one day we would be together again.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

I trekked through the forest finally having a moment of pure peace as the birds chirped with the spring weather fast approaching. I would have made my way here sooner but due to unforeseen circumstances my journey was halted but now I could finally return home the shire. Not much had changed in all the years I spent away seeing most hobbits run off to the fields sneaking by without any worry.

I stopped for a moment smiling fondly at the hobbit hole at the top of the hill before making my way up the side along the forest path. Making my way up I paused feeling my heart flutter in my chest as my eyes began to fill with tears. Though he had required some wrinkles and streaks of silver in his chestnut hair Bilbo looked the same seeing him smoking his pipeweed happily.

Taking a step forward I stopped feeling my chest tighten as a small hobbit came rushing out of the gardens laughing along the way. He had dark brown hair and dazzling blue eyes seeing him make his way to Bilbo.

"Frodo how many times have I told you about stomping around in our garden?" Bilbo said sternly but with a laugh to his voice.

My breath caught in my throat as he said our garden watching the young hobbit look towards Bilbo taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, after lunch can I go play with Sam please?" he asked him with a pleading look in his eyes hearing the laugh I missed so much say, "Of course you can my boy."

This was it, he had moved on just like I feared he would, but how could I blame him though I had been gone for so long it was cruel to make him wait. I looked over at him seeing him smile at the boy closing my eyes, he was happy and I would be selfish to ruin his life now. Deciding to leave before I saw the mother of the hobbit boy I turned away as the wind wiped my hair disappearing behind the trees.

Collapsing against a tree I felt a pang in my heart wincing at the pain but I knew I had to get back to Rivendell.

I began walking again despite the heaviness in my legs feeling tears fall freely from my eyes, "Eyes forward Los, if you look back this will surely hurt."

* * *

Numbly I walked through the gates of Rivendell the elves bowing as I entered seeing Elrond look towards me surprised.

"Los my dear you're back earlier than I expected." He said while I looked up at him saying, "I am leaving once my affairs are in order I ask you honor your promise you made before I left."

He nodded somberly not wanting to ask my sudden change of demeanor walking past him towards my room.

I heard the door close seeing Gandalf stare at me as I said hoarsely, "How is she?"

"The worst has passed she should be strong enough for the journey now… where is Bilbo?" he asked looking behind me while I began walking past him saying, "It matters not and I hope you never bring him up to her or speak of it again. Bilbo Baggins and I…"

I felt my throat close clenching my fists saying, "We were friends who helped take back Erebor nothing more."

"Los my dear please reconsider your actions it's not right." He said placing a hand on my shoulder looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks saying, "He's happy Gandalf, even if it's not with me all I want for him to be is happy… please let it be."

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I won't despite what you say he was happiest with you and whatever path you decide to take my dear I'll be there for you… both of you."

I nodded smiling lightly watching him walk away before taking a shaky breath opening my door seeing the light shine down on the bed where the sleeping form began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open feeling my heart flutter with sadness and love for those eyes… his eyes…

"Mama?"

* * *

Alright, this is the end of this story but the beginning of their daughter's story. I hope everyone enjoyed this and keep your eye out for the sequel :)


End file.
